I Need You
by Ellivia22
Summary: Ron's going through a serious stage of depression. Can Hermione prove her love to him before he goes too far? RHr. Complete
1. Default Chapter

I Need You

By: RonLuver2005

Chapter 1 The Cut

Ron's POV

I'm sitting in my bedroom, thinking about what's been going on. It's early July, and nothing to do. Harry's busy visiting Snuffles in Italy (Snuffles decided it would be safer hiding there than here, the reason, I don't know why.) And 'Mio.. er Hermione, is in Bulgaria _'OF COURSE!_' I think bitterly.

It's not like I'm jealous or anything. It's just, I don't like that bloody git, Victor Krum! I don't know, I have a feeling that he's using her. Besides he's used to a different culture. I am staring out the window watching Fred and George in the garden, trying out their new inventions ( The Degnoming Machine). They have a successful career, since they work at Zonko's Joke Shop in Hogsmeade now. And Ginny and Harry are still together after two years of dating.

Oh, yeah, how can I forget, Hogwarts. Well, it's my final year there, and personally, I'm glad. I'm tired of being a shadow of my best friend. I'm tired of being alone. I have friends, I think. It's just, I don't think they can understand how I feel. There's no job offer that's good enough for me anyhow. The idea is just pathetic.

Hermione already has a job lined up. She's been getting like 10 letters a day offering her several jobs dealing with the Ministry of Magic, because she's so smart about everything. She doesn't want to deal with that now, though. She says she just wants to graduate first before accepting.

Last and certainly not least, Harry. Well, what can you expect from "The Boy Who Lived"? He's still famous and still wanted by all the girls in the school. Ever since the Dark Lord was defeated, Harry has become more famous than ever. All because _he_ was the one who defeated him. I don't know it just irritates me sometimes, because I was there too. I mean, don't get me wrong. We're still best friends, but sometimes it just bothers me when I see him surrounded by girls, leaving me in the dust. It doesn't make me feel too hot. My entire life is worthless anyway.

I finally snap back in reality. Future: Hermione, Ministress of Magic wife of the Bulgarian seeker, Harry loved by all, Fred and George, good pay and always the lovable buffoons of the party. Percy, now the Minister having so much power. Ginny, she's getting good grades and just perfectly happy. Obviously there's no wonderful future for me. It's just I'm lonely all the time.

I mean, sure I have a dream. To marry Hermione, have lots of kids with bushy red hair who love to read and have fun, and to have a great job. Yeah, right. I know, I just admitted it. I love Hermione. But I mean, what are the chances I'll get to be with her anyway? I mean, she's the only girl I want, and she's Vicky's. Instead I have to love her secretly. So, that rules out two things of my dream. And of the dream I have left, I am too worthless to even think that I could be offered it. So, that rules out everything.

I get up from my chair and head toward the bathroom. Ginny is watching Fred and George try out their invention. Mum and Dad are at a Quidditch game with Percy, Bill, and Charlie. They didn't ask me to come, but I don't want to go anyway. A lot of the time, they don't even realize I'm there. I mean, Bill is known for being head boy, and Charlie, Quidditch captain. Percy, another head boy, Fred and George, they're known for all their jokes. Ginny, she is important to Harry, I guess. I guess it's because I'm not head boy, or tell funny jokes, or have anything that would get their attention. I sometimes try to cause trouble, but they don't notice that it was me who did it. I've lost my interest in Quidditch. In fact, I've lost interest in about almost everything. What is the point of life anyway?

I look in the mirror and wince at the reflection. I'm too tall my nose is too long, I swear too much, I hate my red hair. _You're not loved by anyone you're worthless_ I hear a voice in my head. _Take the razor. _I absentmindedly twirl the razor in my hands, obeying the voice. I usually come in here whenever I feel this upset.

I finally come to my senses when I feel blood running down my left arm. I stare at the razor, blood on the edges. This isn't new to me. I've done this a couple times before. I know that hurting myself is wrong, but I have to do it. I know though that cutting myself will release my pain faster. _Excellent, you're doing very well. The more blood drawn the better. _Every time I do, I feel relaxed. My problems melt away at an instant. I feel somewhat peaceful. I always wear long sleeves to cover it up. I also wipe the razor with the toilet sheet to clear it from any bloodstains.

I hear the door slam. Quickly I grab toilet paper sheet, putting it on my cut, grabbing a band-aid, and lock myself in my room. I refuse to let my family know about this. . I'd get a lecture, or be sent to an insanity place. Before I know it, my feelings are coming back again, and I am falling inside.


	2. Chapter 2 The Proposal

I Need You

Chapter 2 The Proposal

Hermione's POV

I wake up finding myself in Viktor's mansion. It's very large, and in the back yard, Viktor has his own Quidditch field, which he had inherited from his great- great grandfather. I'm impressed. I have been here for a couple of weeks. I enjoy my stay very much. Viktor's been a gracious host.

However, I do not love him. I must sound horrible that I lie to Viktor when I tell him that I love him, but I already save my heart and soul for Ron. Viktor and I may have been dating for three years, but the love I have for Ron is so deep and full of passion, that it can't be altered. However, what are the chances that he would love a book worm like me back? So instead I have to love Ron secretly.

I take a quick shower and get dressed into an elegant pink dress with matching earrings. I fix my hair so I can look very pretty. Viktor says he has something very special planned today, and I need to look nice, though he won't tell me what.

The day goes pretty fast. I suppose it's because Viktor takes me all over the sumptuous town to shop. Bulgaria is beautiful. The town Viktor lives by is very rich and there are gregarious people who are very civility. There is a section of grassland Viktor got through a patrimony, where Viktor and I roll in all day and talk about everything. I almost tell him about my love for Ron.

Suddenly, my life changes forever. We're eating dinner at this fancy restaurant; the table is elegant, with exquisite golden candles and a fiddler playing music in the background. Viktor drops to his knees. "Vill you marry me?" he asks, holding out a 24 karat sapphire golden ring.

"Yes! OH yes! I will marry you Viktor!" I screech in excitement.

That last sentence hits me really hard.

_What will I tell Ron?_ I think to myself. Should I prevaricate? Should I tell him the truth? I'm afraid of what he'll say. He can have such a bad temper sometimes, and he'll think I've just offended him by whatever I say about this matter. He can be so obnoxious sometimes that I'm afraid of what the outcome will be. On the other hand, his emotional status has never been strong. What if this news causes his emotional status to decay? What if he hurts himself? _No, Ron's smart enough to not do something like that_ I think to myself, but somehow I know I have to do something. When I get back to my room, I decide to write Ron and Harry a letter to tell the new to at least Harry. I plan not to tell Ron yet.

_Dear Harry, _

_Hello, this is Hermione writing. How's Snuffles? Harry, I need to tell you something. Viktor and I are engaged to be married on the 27th of August. I would be delighted for you to come. Don't tell Ron, because I plan to tell him in person. I'd much prefer him being angry at me by ME telling, rather than you telling him.. I'm coming to the Burrow tomorrow, so I'll see you there. Take care._

_Love From, _

_Hermione _

"Viktor?" I call to my fiancé.

"Yes darling?" he replies coming into my chamber.

"Would it be all right if I go to Ron's house to break the news to him?"

"Ov course darling. Should I come with vou?"

"No thanks, I'd like to deal with this on my own. I'll be back in a couple of days."

"As you vish, my love."

Smiling, I write Ron a letter:

_Dear Ron, _

_Hi! How are you? I'm doing just fine. I know that Harry's coming to your house in a couple of days. Do you think it's possible that I come tomorrow at lunch? Please send me your answer ASAP. I'm looking forward in seeing you soon. _

_Love from, _

_Hermione_

I finish the letters and send them off with my owl Aphrodite. "How will I tell Ron?" I ask myself again, slumping against my chair in horror.


	3. Chapter 3 Ron Finds Out

Chapter 3 Ron Finds Out

Ron's POV

It's been a couple of days since Mum and Dad went to the Quidditch match. I haven't done it again, because I haven't gotten back to that hellhole yet. _**But you will, you will**, _the voice whispers in my head. I shudder.

I am lying on my bed staring up at my orange ceiling daydreaming about Hermione, until I hear mum call my name. I run down the stairs wondering what I did to get in trouble. However, Mum's waiting at the bottom with an envelope in her hands.

_A job offer _I think happily, but when I get to my room, I realize it's from my 'Mione. _**Don't read it**, _but I ignore the voice and I take the parchment out of the envelope. Just reading her letter brings me back to my old self for the moment. I read her letter eagerly, my heart pounding with every word in excitement.

Hermione's letter brightens my mood and morale. I eagerly write back, anxiously waiting for the next day.

A day later, I wait eagerly for 'Mione's arrival. She comes through the fireplace at exactly 12. I'm wearing a white Polo sweatshirt and blue jeans. My red hair is brushed nicely. Before she had come, I promise myself to not get into an argument with her.

"'Mione!" I exclaim cheerfully embracing her. She looks gorgeous. **_Keep away from her_**, '_aw shut up,' _I think to myself. She has her brown hair pulled up into a ponytail with a pink scrunchie, showing her glittering golden earrings dangling from her ears. She's wearing a pink tank top and blue jeans. She has pink eye shadow and mascara, and. She looks positively sexy. I am obviously smitting.

"Oh Ron!" she gushes throwing her arms around me. "My gosh you've grown very thin," she comments, raising an eyebrow up at me. I hope she's not suspicious, though she says it in a slightly worried voice.

"Yeah, well, I've been working out a lot lately; I lost a lot of weight." I lie. **_You're too fat_**. I wince at the obnoxious voice. I don't know how in the hell to get rid of it.

Actually I haven't eaten in a couple of days. I just haven't been hungry. Today's the 26th of July, and the last time I ate was the 22nd. I figure a couple of days will help me lose weight.

"Wow" she smiles.

"How was your summer with Vicky. . . er Viktor?" I ask trying not to piss her off.

"Where's your mother?" she asks immediately, avoiding my question.

I raise an eyebrow. "She's in the kitchen preparing lunch." _Something isn't right_, I think to myself.

Hermione and I spend most of the afternoon sitting on the couch of the living room, catching up on things. She is very talkative about being in Bulgaria. The jealousy keeps building up When it's my turn to talk, I'm silent. I have nothing new to say. Except that I love her, but I cannot tell her. After Hermione and I catch up on things, Hermione tells me something that changes my life forever.

"Viktor and I are going to marry in August."

"_What_!" I exclaim in horror. I get up and start pacing. My hands are shaking and I try my best to keep them steady, but it doesn't help.

"You hear me." She replies back in a firm voice.

"But you can't!" I reply frantically. I stare into her chocolate eyes, trying to see if they are joking. They look dead serious, determined, and scared all the same time. My heart sinks lower and lower, my depression getting worse by the minute. I feel hot tears threatening to fall from my eyes. I feel like I'm being given the dementor's kiss. I can't remember a single happy moment that had ever happened in my life. I know my life was horrible, but I didn't think it was _that _bad. I guess I was wrong. .

"Why the hell not?" she asks coldly. She's on her feet too. I can see the fire in her eyes. I feel myself plummeting further and further. '_Of course,'_ I think bitterly to myself. '_Go for the Quidditch player than your best friend. I don't blame you,'_ I think sadly to myself. '_Try to remain cool,' _I try to tell myself, but my attitude gets the best of me.

"He's not right for you, Hermione! I thought that a skillful witch like you would have better sense than that. I seriously think you'd have better sense than to go for some rich, obnoxious, famous, Quidditch Seeker! Especially at age 18! The idea is crazy! He doesn't deserve you." I say sharply.

"I'm tired of you acting like you know everything about me, Ron," she answers coldly, slapping me hard across the cheek, hurting me more emotionally than physically. "I am going to marry Viktor, no matter how famous he may be, or rich, and there's nothing you can do about it! He is a great man. So stop trying to control me!" She finishes stalking back to the sofa.

"Excuse me," I say, heading towards the bathroom. I slam and lock the door. I grab my razor. **_Slash your wrists_,** and slash my wrists, one after the other, the blood flowing as fast as my tears of pain. I watch as the blood from my wrist soak my white sweatshirt. I should have told her that I love her. I should have taken my chance, though she'd turn me down anyway.

I slide down to the ground, my back to the wall. I continue watching my blood soak the cloth. "_I want to die,"_ I say to myself, closing my eyes as tears fall. "_I want to die," _I feel the world spin around me, and my vision growing foggy. _I might as well go write my farewell. My time has finally come. _


	4. Chapter 4 Dreams of Terror

I Need You

Chapter 4 Dreams of Terror

Hermione's POV

I stand there in disbelief. What in the hell is Ron's problem? Does he..? No, he wouldn't. That's silly. He'd never. . .

I walk outside to the garden to calm down. I sit on the bench thinking. Why is Ron so thin? I know he's not telling the truth when he says he has been working out. He can't lose that much weight just from that. Why isn't he as talkative as he used to be? I have a feeling that both questions are related to each other. I wonder why I said yes to Viktor's proposal, when it's obvious that I love Ron more than life, but I could never tell him. I stare absentmindedly at the garden. In the hedges are thousands of pretty roses.

Roses are my favorite kind of flower. While I'm thinking, I set my mind back to the happy memory of Yule Ball during 5th year.

Flashback

_I was adding the touches to my make-up before heading downstairs. Viktor was not able to take me to the ball. Since Harry was going with Ginny, I didn't know who I'd be with. My heart leapt with exhilaration when Ron asked me to go with him. "Would you like to go to the ball with me… just as friends." He said, though mentally I was wishing more. _

_I was wearing a long silky purple sparkly dress. There were many roses printed on this dress. That's probably why I loved it so much. I wore a necklace with a rose jewel, and rose earrings. Okay, so I was a rose freak back then. _

"_Come on Hermione! We're going to be late, and Harry and Ron will leave without us." Ginny called, breaking into my thoughts. "Oh, Hermione, you're perfect. Ron'll be drooling down his robes when he sees you." _

_I felt my face grow hot. To avoid being seen like this, I grabbed my purse, and left the Girls' Dormitory. When I reached down the stairs, I saw Ron immediately. He was wearing blue robes that matched his eyes. Boy, do I love his eyes! I walked over to him smiling. _

"_Uh. . . this is for you," he said, awkwardly, handing me a stunningly beautiful red rose. His face turned redder than his hair adorably. _

"_Oh Ron!_ _It's beautiful! Thank you SO much." I exclaimed in delight. _

"_Yeah, well, they didn't have white." _

"_It's perfect. I'll always cherish it." I smiled, giving him a kiss on the cheek as a thank you._

_End of Flashback_

He was such a gentleman that night. His cheek was soft and precious. He made me feel like I could walk on air. I'll always cherish that moment. Now things are different. I'm engaged to a famous Bulgarian Seeker. Ron's starving himself for some reason. I feel tears coming to my eyes. Just the thought of him possibly trying to commit suicide is burning my heart. I feel weak on the inside every time I think about it. Doesn't he realize he's hurting himself? I stare dreamily at the roses in the bushes. Before I know it, dinner is ready. I get up from the bench and head inside for dinner. Ron doesn't come down. He claims that he's not hungry. This fact, to my horror, makes me fear that my theories are true.

When I head for the guest bedroom that I'm staying at, I notice that the bathroom door is open and Ron's orange door is shut. I walk in the bathroom to brush my teeth when I notice a pool of blood. I bend down to see if it's fresh. _It's fresh _I think to myself as I feel the sticky substance on my fingers. I wash my hands, shaking from head to toe. My heart starts beating faster than necessary, and I begin to shake. I begin to sweat, hoping that I'm just imagining what I think is happening. From these facts I can deduce what is going on is related to all the other signs. He's hurting himself, and if I don't help him now, he'll go too far. Once I'm done thinking these thoughts, I lie down in bed and instantly fall asleep.

_I was standing in Viktor's garden. It was the day of the wedding. I was spending my day with Ron. I was wearing a glittery white wedding dress. My hair was let down, with daisies in it. I had diamond earrings on. I was tending the rose bushes, when Ron told me something that changed my life forever. _

"_I love you, Hermione Jane Granger,"_

_I was dazed by the comment. He. . loves me? Wonderful, sweet, sometimes obnoxious, gorgeous, sweet Ron loves a know-it-all like me? But I couldn't leave Viktor! He'd be crushed. "I'm sorry Ron, but I cannot love you," I lied instantly regretting it. _

_I tried to touch his cheek, but he jerked away. Tears started running down my face. _

_He looked at me, a single tear running down his freckled face. "I love you 'Mione, forever and ever." I saw him take out a small bottle out of his pocket, and before I could stop him, he drank it. _

_The next thing I knew, he collapsed in my arms. I brought him to the grass. I read the bottle in his hand. 'Poison,'_

"_No! Ron, NO!" I screamed. _

"No! Ron, NO!" I wake up, shaking and shivering. I run to Ron's room, just to make sure that everything is all right. The door is locked. I have tears running down my face, and my body is shaking more than ever. What if that dream means something? I know I can't fall back asleep until I know that Ron is alive and well.

'_That's stupid'_ I think to myself. 'He _knows_ _that I know the spell to contradict it_. I whip out my wand. "Alohomora!" The lock clicks and I rush in.

"Lumos" I say as the lights come on.

Ron doesn't stir. Ron's lying in his bed, sleeping. He's covered in sweat and cold, just like me, a hand hanging from his bed. I can see a puddle of blood dripping. The bed is soaking with blood, the same type of blood I saw on the tile floor in the bathroom. I stare, trying not to cry. No... it couldn't be. Ron didn't just try and . . . Never mind that I'm wearing just a nightgown, and he's only in his boxers and a T-shirt. He must have slit his wrists, which is a slow kind of suicide, which I'm very thankful that it's this type so I can save his life easier.

Ron's shaking slowly and I can hear a soft slow whimpering of words that sound like, "…Herm….ion..e, d….on….'t lea….ve m…..e. I-I…d-d….on't…..wanna…….d..ie"

I kneel by his bed, and gently shake him awake. I feel him wince as he weakly opens his eyes, slowly it seems, just like he is now, muttering those words softly and slowly as if he is weak. Could that be because he's dying? Could that be because he is dying from committing suicide? Is that why he's as pale as the dead? Well, he thinks he's going to die today, but guess what? I won't let him! "Ron, are you all right?" I ask in worry, pretending I don't know what he is trying to do to himself.

"'M all right." He mumbles, but I'm not paying attention. I am staring at his arms. They are covered with scars; I lifted his hand and stare at it. I can see a deep gash definitely caused by a razor blade. I look at his other wrist. I gasp when I see a similar gash. It looks like the blade cut his veins, and if I don't help him now, he'll surely bleed to death. _He's trying to commit suicide. Oh, no Ron, please no. I can't handle that,_ I think frantically to myself.

"Ron! What happened? How did you get all these scars?" I ask in alarm, mending the bleeding scars at the same time. I also put a refreshing spell on him to get rid of the pain that he might still be feeling on his wrists. _You're not going to die, Ron! You're NOT going to die! I'm NOT letting you die. You're going to stay with me!_ I think to myself, my heart pounding with every thought.

"Quidditch" Ron says his voice not as soft as before. _He's coming back to me! I'm glad, and when he realizes what he's trying to do to himself, he'll be glad too._ I think to myself with joy.

"But you don't play anymore." I respond contradicting that statement. '_That reason is so ludicrous_." I think to myself.

"Yeah, well I played today" he answers tiredly.

I study Ron. He looks like he weighs less than me. He has deep circles under his bloodshot eyes, as if he hasn't slept in weeks. His arms I can see the colors of the scars from the doorway. He's as white as a ghost, his red hair stands out along with his freckles, and his breathing is in heavy gasps, probably from almost experiencing death. He claims he had a nightmare. Right now, I feel I should play along with this story and pretend that he's in heavy gasps because of the nightmare. His voice is low and raspy, and I don't know why. '_I can't live without you, Ron. Please don't leave me. I need you._" I think silently to myself.

"Would you tell me your dream?" I ask softly, deciding to change the subject, because I know I won't get anywhere right now.

"No."

"Please? For me?" I ask, in my sweet voice. I can see Ron's face gaining color since his wound has been healed. However, I'm trying my best to get him to talk to me now.

"Okay." Ron sighs. "I dreamt that you married Viktor and he abused you. You had come back to me, and you blamed me for the horrible life you had. Then . . . you said. . ." he stutters between sobs. "You said that you hated me, and never wanted to see me again."

"Oh Ron!" I whisper, taking him into my arms, letting him weep on my shoulder. "Shh, it's okay Ron, I'm here. I'd never say that to you. EVER! Our friendship has a bond so strong, that not even my marriage to Viktor can pull it apart." I whisper, running my fingers through his red hair. I feel tears coming to my eyes, but I wipe them away hurriedly before Ron sees.

Ron looks back at me. "Promise me something, Hermione." He says slowly.

"Anything."

"Promise me you won't rush into this marriage."

"Ron . . . I" I stutter, he startles me with the question.

"Promise me!" he whispers frantically, holding on my shoulders with all his might, as if he'd collapse if I am not there.

"I'll only promise Ron, if _you _promise me that you'll stop trying to commit suicide." I say, letting my tears fall.

He wipes my tears away. "I can't Hermione," he says slowly.

"What do you mean _YOU CAN'T_?" I ask, but Ron has already fallen asleep on my shoulder.

His breathing becomes normal again, and his face becomes the normal color again. I can feel his heart beating at the normal rate against my chest. I don't have the heart to move him. '_It's not because I still have feelings for him, I just don't want to disturb him,'_ I tell myself, but I know I'm lying. As tired as I am, I decide not to go back to my guest room. I take out my wand and whisper, "Nocte" making the light go off. Before I know it, I fall asleep with one thing on my mind: What does _he mean, he can't? _


	5. Chapter 5 Hermione Talks to Harry

I Need You

Chapter 5 Hermione Talks to Harry

Harry's POV

I enter the Weasley's living room at 10 this morning. Mrs. Weasley welcomes me with a delicious big breakfast. After breakfast, I go upstairs to wake Ron up. When I get to the top of the stairs, I notice that the door is open. My mouth drops open as I peek in. I see Hermione holding Ron in her arms, both fast asleep. She's wearing a pink nightgown. She has a warm smile on her face, and she's stroking Ron's back gently. Ron's wearing a T-shirt and shorts. He looks awfully thin, and very pale. Plus I can see scars on his arms from just peeking in the doorway. I approach and gently wake Hermione up.

"Uh. . . Harry?" she asks groggily.

"Hey Hermione," I reply carefully.

Gently she lays Ron back on the bed, and stretches. She blinks a few times, and notices me. She flings to me, embracing me. "Harry! I'm glad to see you! Did you get my owl?"

"Yes Hermione, let's talk about it outside."

We walk out, careful not to disturb Ron.

"Hermione, are you sure about this? I mean, getting married at age 18? You have one year of Hogwarts left. I think you should wait. Are you going to quit your schooling to marry him? Plus, you don't know him as well." I begin as we sit on the white bench in the garden.

"Harry, we've been dating for _three_ years!" she protests.

"But we've known you for _seven_ years! I mean, come on." I point out.

"Viktor's all I want and need!" She says, trying to be persuasive.

"What about Ron?" I ask. I know she feels something for him.

"What do you mean?" she asks, as innocently as she can, but I can see right through her. She doesn't think this conversation is related to the start of it.

"Oh, come _ON _Hermione! I know you have feelings for Ron. I could tell by the way you were holding him this morning!"

Hermione changes the subject. "Harry, I have to tell you something."

"Yes?" I ask suspiciously.

"Ron's t-trying to k-kill himself." She says quietly, her body starting to shake.

"_WHAT?_!" I exclaim the horror sinking in my body. "Why do you say that?" I ask. I mean, I already know that Ron's been cutting himself, because I can tell by the scars, but I mean, he's taking his depression WAY too far! I need to be filled in with this information. I listen closely to what she has to say next. I'm afraid of what she's going to say, the fear building up.

Hermione sighs. "You know, he's been getting really thin. Plus he's been getting all those scars. Last night, I had a dream that he…." she starts to shake more violently now, trying to hold back tears. "I dreamt that he drank poison before my wedding! Then I wake up screaming, and I had a bad feeling that he had done something to himself, because when I walked to the bathroom, there was a pool of fresh blood ON THE TILE floor! I just wanted to make sure that he was all right, and when I came in, I woke him up. I noticed that his bed was soaking with his blood, and it all seem to come from his wrists. That was when I realized that he tried to kill himself by slitting his wrists. His face was SO pale, Harry, I could tell he was dying. I just knew I couldn't let him. Luckily I was there to heal t-the w-wound," she sobs, stumbling on the last words, "b-before it was t-too l-late."

"Where did all the scars come from?" I ask, feeling sick to my stomach. My body's shaking. I'm shivering though it's hot. I feel like I am going to have a heart attack. '_Please let it be just a nightmare that I can wake up from,_' I say to myself.

"He _claimed_ he got it from Quidditch."

"But he doesn't PLAY anymore!" I argue, wondering how suicidal he really is getting to be. I remember those times in the spring and early summer when it was so hot and I was wearing a T-shirt and shorts and Ron was wearing his maroon sweatshirt. I tried to get him to take it off, because he was pouring with sweat, but he refused. He must've been hiding scars.

"Exactly. Come on, I'll show you." She says getting up from the bench.

We walk back inside, running into Ron. My mouth drops open. He's a stick, he's so thin. He's wearing his maroon sweatshirt, which looks too big for him now, and blue jeans.

"Hey Ron!" I say, giving him a hug. I see him wince. "What's wrong?" I ask, though I already know the answer.

"Hey Harry. Oh nothing, I just got a scrape there." Ron says in an emotionless tone.

"Let me see,"

"NO!" Ron says panic rising in his voice.

He's too late though. I grab his left arm and pull up the sleeve. I find scars all over the place. Purple, black, red, sideways, diagonal, straight, backwards, crisscross, in all sorts of configurations all over his arms. I turn his arm over and look at his wrist; a scar is visible from one side to the other over the vein. It is really deep. I feel like crying, he looks so horrible. I am almost sick by the sight.

"Ron! What happened? How did you get all these scars?"

"Quidditch." He says vaguely.

"But you don't play anymore!" I say frantically, trying to keep my voice steady.

Ron doesn't answer.

"Why are you so thin? I haven't seen anyone that thin. I mean, I wasn't that skinny when I lived with the Dursleys'. When is the last time you've eaten?" I ask trying not to freak out.

He thinks a moment, the time torturing me, dreading the answer. "The 22nd"

My mouth drops open. "Ron! It's the 27th! Come on! You've got to eat something."

He doesn't answer. His face gets paler by the second. I see him start shaking violently. He lets out a painful gasp. The next thing I know, he collapses in my arms, out cold.

"RON!" Hermione screams frantically, rushing to my side.

"Come on, Hermione, "I say, picking him up. I'm surprised how light he is, "Damn! He must weigh eighty pounds! That's not good for a 17 year old."

We walk inside and carry him to bed. "Why is he doing this?" I wonder aloud.


	6. Chapter 6 Building Up Strength

I Need You

Chapter 6 Building Up Strength

Ron's POV

I open my eyes and look around. I realize I'm in my orange bedroom, propped up on pillows. I feel like I haven't eaten in days, which I remind myself is true. _You're **doing fine**,_ the voice barks back. I sigh weakly. I barely have enough strength to look around. I notice Hermione.

She's sitting on the bed, clutching my right hand tightly, making sure not to touch any scars. She's wearing a red shirt and khaki pants. She has deep circles under her eyes, which are almost as red as my hair. What worries me is her face is very pale. Her hair is disheveled, she looks very upset. But despite that, she still looks beautiful as ever.

"'Mione?" I whisper frantically. "What's wrong?"

"What's wrong! What's WRONG! You've been attempting suicide, not to mention starving yourself that's WHAT'S WRONG! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO YOURSELF, AND TO ME?" Hermione yells. I blink guiltily. When Hermione's angry, she can have a nasty temper just like me. I shudder on the inside.

Hermione calms down. "Ron, why are you doing this?"

"I have to," I say, telling the truth. I don't want to be here if I can't have her to be mine. I am a little angry at her for healing me when I sliced my wrists the other night. But I don't have the strength to show my anger. Besides, I can't get angry at her anyhow. **_She doesn't love you, she doesn't love you,_** the voice taunts. I shove it aside for a moment.

"No you don't," she replies angrily.

**_Yes you do,_** "Yes I do,"

"I'll show you what you're doing to yourself," she says leaving the room.

She comes back carrying a weighing scale. She places it in front of my bed. Then, she picks me up, and helps me stand on the scale. I am shocked of what the scale says. I weigh 90 pounds. I can't believe that I lost so much. I'm supposed to weight 167. Why am I doing this to myself? '**_You have to'_** a voice inside my head argues back.

Hermione helps me back into bed, and sits down right next to me. I'm still a little shocked over what had just happened. "How am I hurting you, 'Mione? You don't experience any pain for what I do." I say confused on what she is talking about.

"How could you say that!" she shrieks, grabbing my shoulders. "It hurts me **SO** much to see you doing this to yourself, because I don't know how to help! I don't want to lose you, Ron! By the way things are going, it looks like I am. So, for that matter, I will not leave you alone until you tell me **WHY** you're doing this." Tears are coursing down her face, trying to hold back sobs.

I am dazed by the lecture. _She **doesn't know what she's talking about**._ I snap back into reality. I've got to make up a reason FAST!

"I hate f-facing my family," I start to sob, telling part of the truth. "Why bother e-eating meals with them if they don't r-realize I exist? Mum and Dad are busy with the M-Ministry. Bill and Charlie are w-working in their own little world. Percy's lives in northern L-London, and I can't t-talk to him. Fred and George are spending their time inventing new j-jokes for their job to notice me. Ginny's always either writing to Harry, or with him, so I can't talk to her. I even t-try for n-negative attention, but it n-never works. I'm all a-alone." I finish, the sobs wrenching my body. **_Besides, you're nothing but a worthless redhead._** The comment from that horrid voice wrenches more and more sobs from my worthless body. **_Crying is weak, stop it!_** I ignore the voice, letting my tears fall.

Hermione takes me into her arms and rubs my back softly. I put my arms tightly around her, holding on for dear life. Tears are running down my cheeks, soaking the material of her red shirt. It feels so good to cry with someone, though I cry every night. I can feel her chin on my shoulder. I can feel her tears soaking the cloth of my white T-shirt as well. I don't mind though, I need someone to cry with, and I'm very glad it's her.

Hermione speaks after hearing my explanation, "You're **_NOT _**alone! I'm here; Harry's here. We're both **VERY** worried about you. We miss the old Ron. I miss the talkative Ron who never stops smiling and making jokes. I miss the one who'd stand up for me and make me laugh." **_she lies! She lies!_** She pulls away from me and looks at my face, tearstained and reflecting hers. "Come on, you've _got_ to eat something." _No, it'll make you fat. _

"I . ." I start, but then I realize that Hermione's lips are millimeters from mine. I close my eyes as I lean in just wanting to experience this before I kill myself and succeed. **_NO, don't!_**

"Hermione?" It's Harry, standing in the door way. I don't know how long he's been there. "I need to have a private conversation with Ron now."

Hermione jumps quickly and rushes out the room, closing the door. Harry comes and sits on my bed next to me. He has a plate containing two pieces of pizza in his hands. "How are you feeling?" Harry asks, handing me the plate.

I bite into the pizza gratefully. I almost forgot how good it tastes. "I'm feeling all right. I'm really hungry though," I say, looking at him carefully.

"I bet. I mean, gosh Ron. You haven't eaten in 5 days!" Harry says, cocking his eyebrow.

I eat the slices in less than five minutes. "Can I get up now?" I ask, trying to get out of having to tell what's going on.

Harry looks at me in disbelief. "Do you think I'd actually let you get away without telling me what's going on? Spill, Ron."

I stare uncertainly at him at first. Then, I notice extreme worry in his green eyes. He looks like Hermione does. He has deep circles under his eyes, and very pale. His hair is messier than ever. He's wearing a black T-shirt and shorts. I feel worse. I'm causing pain to the people I love. I don't belong here. It will be better if I just die right now. However, there's no way I'm getting out of it at the moment.

I start explaining. I tell him everything. I start with Hermione's engagement, move to my family, being a shadow, being a worthless redhead with a bad temper and who swears too much, and finally, just everything. Once I start explaining everything I am unable to stop. The voice must have disappeared to my relief.

Harry listens carefully. His face looks like he has something to argue my words. He stares at me in disbelief. "First of all, you're **NOT **worthless. Second of all Ginny looks up to you so much. She talks about you **ALL **the time! Third of all, I think that Hermione has feelings for you." _He lies!_ The voice returns, much to my dismay.

"Yeah Right, Harry" I say, rolling my blue eyes. "Have you forgotten she's **ENGAGED** to Viktor!"

"I'm serious! Did you see the way she looked when you two almost kissed? She was smiling. Also, yesterday morning when she was holding you, she looked the same as she did when she got a perfect on her O. W. L.'s. I just know that you'll marry her someday, and have beautiful children in the future."

"You're making it up!" I say, unable to believe a word he says. "Please don't tell Hermione how I feel." I beg. I can't bear it if Hermione found out how I feel. Things would be so awkward for the rest of our lives. Then again, I remind myself. '_If I ever get out of this hellhole._'

"I . . .promise." he says reluctantly, giving me a slow smile. "Just answer something for me," he says, getting up from the bed and heading toward the door.

"What?" I ask, my eyes narrowing.

"Did that hurt?" he asks, pointed to my scarred wrist.

Oh, boy did that hurt, I think to myself. I feel like I am going through hell. **_You, lie! It didn't hurt! Lie!_** "No," I say lying on the bed. I feel my eyes grow heavy. I fall into an uneasy sleep, making new plans.

I close my eyes and fall asleep. When I wake up again, I have to run to the bathroom. I can feel my lunch rushing up my throat. When I leave it, 'Mione's standing outside it with an 'I told you so' look on her gorgeous face.

"See what you're doing to yourself?" she says in a bossy tone.

I don't respond. I head back to my room to go back to sleep before dinner. Maybe Hermione's right. Maybe I shouldn't do this anymore. _**You have to**. _This voice is about to drive me mad.


	7. Chapter 7 A SisterBrother Bond

I Need You

Chapter 7 A Sister-Brother Bond

Ginny's POV

I'm sitting on a black beanbag chair in my room, reading a book. Music from a Muggle radio that Dad bought me when I was seven is playing. The song, "Soldier Boy" by the Crystals is playing. I'm reading a Muggle story called, _The Two Towers by J. R. R. Tolkein_. I'm at the part where Frodo and Sam capture Gollum, when I hear a knock on the door.

"Come in," I say, taking my remote and shutting my music off. Hermione comes in, looking very upset. I need to find out what my prat of a brother did this time. I put my Frodo bookmark in my spot and toss it aside. "What's wrong Hermione?" I ask. "What did my prat of a brother do this time?"

Hermione ignores my question. She sits down next to me and asks, "Gin, how is the relationship between you and your family?"

I'm startled by the question. I answer suspiciously. "Well, I love them all very much. Sometimes I think that my family knows my existence it seems. I mean, Mum and Dad are always busy. The only one in my family I can really count on right now is Ron. He is the one who stands up for me and who I look up to. He knows how to make me feel better. I'd be so lost if he left me."

"When was the last time you saw him?" Hermione asks. Again I'm getting suspicious, because she's asking very vague questions.

"Two days ago."

"Have you noticed how thin he's been getting?" she asks.

Okay now this is getting very weird. "Yes," I reply even more suspicious. "Every time I ask him about it, he keeps telling me not to worry about it. It's bugging the hell out of me. Get to the point already!"

"Okay, I'll get to the point. Ron's been attempting suicide." Hermione tells me, bringing a jolt to my heart.

This simple sentence makes my world come down. "_WHAT?_! WHAT IN THE HELL IS MY BROTHER THINKING?" I exclaim in horror. I know she's not making it up, because who would lie about something as serious as this? Ron is physically trying to take his own life! Could this really be true: My precious older brother hurting himself? Is she talking about my awesome, protective, lovable, sometimes obnoxious older brother who makes me feel good all the time?

"He tried slicing his wrists the night I came. Luckily I had a nightmare, and I wanted to make sure that he was all right, just in case my dream was telling me something, which it was. When I came to him, I saw his wrists bleeding very badly, his face was as pale as death. He looked like he was an inch away from death. I mended it before he succeeded. Harry and I are trying to keep this from your parents so they won't worry. I think he'd like to see you though. I think it might help a lot."

I don't hear much more. I jump up from my chair and run into Ron's room, not caring if I had left Hermione behind. I'm ready to give him a piece of my mind. However, he's not there at the moment. I use the time waiting for him, by searching for evidence.

First I walk over to the bed to examine it. The sheets are rumpled. His orange pillow is damp, and since there are no red stains, I guess it's his tear stains. My eyes move from the pillow to the rest of the bed. I notice a large and dark red spot standing out on the sheets. Bending closer, just to make sure, I realize it's his blood.

My heart's beating 1 million beats a second. I start sweating, tears running down my cheeks. Then, looking under the bed, I find a razor dark to the hilt in blood. This must be the weapon he uses to hurt himself. I'm shaking uncontrollably now. I follow a tiny trail of blood to his desk, dreading on what I'd find. On it is a piece of paper. It's a poem. A goodbye poem.

"_I can hear their voices _

_I know what they'll say_

_As my heart stops beating_

_As I leave them that day_

_Some will be happy_

_Others will cry_

_Some wish they knew_

_That I wanted to die_

_My mother her tears _

_Will stain her face_

_For father it's clear_

_Why I've gone to this place_

_Though he did not know it_

_Though neither did she_

_And nobody knew_

_Who they thought I could be_

_I know where I'm going _

_You can't change my opinion_

_Be me for one day_

_The situation that I'm in_

_Rip out my heart_

_Shred it to pieces_

_Leave me with my blood_

_As my mind seems to cease quick_

_This is my last chance _

_But will you save me?_

_I'm guessing you won't_

_This is how it has to be."_

After the poem, there is a note. I realize it's a goodbye letter. I feel like I'm about to have a heart attack. I feel slightly dizzy and light headed. 'When he comes back, I'll make sure he feels guilty. I CANNOT lose him!'

"_To whoever cares to read this letter:_

_To who shall find this, I'll explain. My name's Ronald Bilius Weasley, and I'm taking my life. I have just sliced my wrists, and it's a matter of time till I go. My blood is soaking this piece of parchment, along with stains of tears. Before I leave this world, I would like to tell some things to those who care to listen. I'm leaving this world, because there's no room for me.' I am a worthless, choleric redhead who can't learn how to control his anger, nor his sorrow. I am too worthless to even think about making a living, and no one could ever love me I am a mistake that shouldn't have been born. I am nothing more than a shadow to my best friend, a burden to my true love, another mouth to feed, and a failure at whatever I attempt to try. _

_Before I leave, I have some unfinished business to do. Mum, please don't cry. This is making me happy. I'm sorry I'm not the son you wanted, though I tried my best. Dad, take care of Mum. I feel very guilty about when I stole and wrecked your car during my second year. With me doing this to myself, I am getting rid of all my guilt, so I can have a clear conscious. To my brothers: be happy, take care of Ginny. Fred and George, NEVER stop laughing. And to my sweet sister, I'm sorry I'm not the brother you wanted_'_**Oh is HE going to get it when he comes back' **I think to myself. Though I really tried my best to comfort, help and protect you, like an older brother should. _

_Professor Dumbledore and all my teachers: I'm sorry for all the times I disrupted your classes with all my obnoxious jokes. I'm sorry I didn't have a positive attitude toward my studies than I should have. I really did try my best to be a good student. I guess my best wasn't good enough. Please don't let my decision get in the way of your teaching. _

_To my best friend Harry Potter: I'm sorry I have to do this. I don't want to feel like a shadow no more, because of your fame. It's not your fault; I just never learned how to handle it. Take care of Hermione. Make sure she doesn't make any choices that she'll regret in the future. Take care of Ginny. If you hurt her, I'll haunt you for the rest of your life. That's a promise! _

_Finally to my sweet 'Mione: Hermione, please don't cry. I'm sorry I overreacted when you told me about your engagement to Viktor. Also, there's a secret I have had for so long that I must tell you before I go. I love you. I love you more than the stars in the sky, more than the Chudley Cannons for crying out loud! I'm dying for you, sacrificing my life for you. I've always been in the way. I don't want to do that anymore. I'll haunt Viktor if he hurts you. _

_As I close this letter, I feel my breath getting shorter, and my skin getting paler. I think my time has come. I love you all. Just put my name on my grave, nothing more. _

_Love,_

_Ronald Weasley"_

I slump on the floor, crying. I have the poem and letter clutched in my hand. The letter and poem is covered in bloodstains and tears, like he said. I put my head in my knees and start sobbing. I can't believe that he really wants to die. I hear Ron come in. I stand up unsteadily, still clutching the piece of parchment and the bloodstained razor. Tears are still running down my face. He's wearing a blue sweatshirt that's WAY too big for him, and shorts. He's holding a plate with lots of food on it. All I know is I've got to talk to him, before things get worse and I lose him forever.

"Ginny? What are you doing in here? What's the matter?" Ron asks, his blue eyes look at me in concern.

That has GOT to be the dumbest question I've EVER heard. I explode, "R-RONALD B-BILIUS WEAS-SELY! HOW D-DARE YOU! WHY IN T-THE HELL ARE YOU T-TRYING TO KILL YOURSELF W-WHEN YOU KNOW I'LL M-MISS YOU TOO MUCH! I W-WANT AN EXPLANATION RIGHT NOW!" I yell trying to hold back sobs.

I calm down a bit and catch my breath. I fall to the floor with my back to his bed, hugging my knees to my chest again and cry harder. My body's shaking harder than an earthquake.

I feel Ron beside me. At first, he doesn't say anything. Finally, he speaks, "Gin, how do you know about this?"

"H-Hermione told me. I c-came to tell you off, b-but I just wanted to see if she was lying or not, a-and I f-found y-your razor a-and poem." I say, holding up the bloodstained razor and the piece of parchment.

"Well, if you must know, I'll tell you why and exactly what happened that day with details. It was the day Hermione came to the Burrow. Things were going okay, but then she told me that she's engaged to Viktor. I tried to get her to reason, but she wouldn't listen. I guess I just snapped." He says, sighing heavily.

He takes a big breath. "Do you want me to keep going? Some of this stuff might be hard for you to hear."

"Go on. I want to know how you got the bloodstains on the carpet, and to know how long I'm going to be lecturing you."

"Okay, but I warned you. I went to the bathroom, took my razor, and sliced my wrists," he continues, showing the scars. It looks they have just barely started to heal. Looking at the easily noticeable scars wrenches more sobs from me. I shudder horribly. "I went back into my bedroom, and went to my desk. I sat at my desk and wrote the poem and the note. Finally, while I was lying on my bed slowly dying, Hermione came in. I was an inch from death, when she healed me, much to my dismay. So I made up a dream that I did have recently. That's pretty much what happened."

Every word he says makes me cry harder and harder. I throw my arms around Ron, as if I was going to lose him any second. I hold on to him for dear life. I cry into his shoulder, afraid of losing him. "Why d-do you w-want to end your l-life? I might end m-my life too. You're the o-only one who understands me in this f-family. Without you, I'd p-probably have done it a long time ago." I say into his shoulder.

At this, a tear slides down his cheek, with more to follow. "Ginny, please don't end your life. If I can be alone, I'll probably try again. I'm not wanted here. I'm worthless. I'm nothing more than a shadow red haired long nosed swearaholic freak. Nobody gives a damn what I feel or if I'm there. Everyone's better off without me."

"Did Hermione make you check your weight?" I ask tearfully.

"Yes," Ron mutters, not meeting eyes with mine.

"How much do you weigh?" I ask, fearing to know the answer.

"90 pounds."

"**NINETY POUNDS**! Ron you weigh less than me! How could you starve yourself like that! You're doing serious damage to your body!"

"Who would care! Like I said Ginny, if people have cared, they would have noticed this a long time ago!"

"How can you say that? I care! I love you, big brother, but whenever I try to help you, you tell me not to worry about it. You never gave me a chance to try and help you. Whenever I asked you to talk to me, you always insisted that nothing was wrong. I knew that something was always bothering you, but I could never get you to talk to me. I need you. You can talk to me anytime! You're the only one who understands what it's like to be hardly noticed! What about Hermione; and Harry? They're worried as hell."

'Mione's engaged, Ginny! You've read how I feel about her. There's NOTHING I can do to win her. Besides, how could she love me!"

"Give me reasons why you think she wouldn't love you." I say wondering if I have caught him off guard.

"uh, (1) I'm too stupid (2) she deserves better (3) I'm too poor (4) I'm too fat. (5)-"

I cut him off "RON! First of all, you are NOT stupid! Second of all, you two are meant to be together! I just know it!"

"That's what Trelawney said, but she's just an old fraud."

I ignore his last comment. Inside I agree with Ron that Trelawney is a fraud, but with this situation, I actually believe her. "Third of all, Hermione doesn't care if you're poor or not. She loves you just the way you are."

He rolls his eyes at me.

I continue to ignore his negative reactions. "Last of all you are NOT FAT! YOU WEIGH LESS THAN ME! IN FACT, you're **TOO** skinny!"

I calm down a bit. I turn his shoulders so his eyes meet mine. "Ron," I whisper softly. "How much do you care about me?"

"I care more than all the Galleons, Sickles, and Kanuts in Gringotts." He says quietly, the blue of his eyes not leaving my brown ones.

"You would do anything to make sure I'm happy, wouldn't you?" I ask, hoping that he'll give the response I'm looking for.

"Of course. I'm your big brother, but I've failed at that, though."

I hug Ron's chest tighter, as if he is going to disappear any second. Tears flow faster when I feel the bones in his back, because he's so thin. "Don't you realize Ron, that every time you cut yourself, starve yourself, put yourself down, and attempt suicide, makes me so unhappy. Like I said before, if you do it, I'm going to have to join you, because you mean so much to me. I have two lifelines, you and Harry. If you do this, I won't be strong enough to go on. What about your friends? Can you imagine what you're doing to them?"

"What friends? I don't have any. I don't deserve any either. Harry and Hermione just pretend to be my friend out of pity." He says bitterly.

"Ron, they care about you very deeply. You and Hermione **FLIRT** not fight! Harry is about to have a heart attack. Ron, if you commit suicide, you'll make them go insane. I bet you anything that if you do it, Hermione will follow. Hermione's very upset about this. If you love her, you must promise me not to try this again for a while," I say pleadingly.

Ron sighs softly. "Well, I can't promise that I won't do this again. I do not want to hurt you guys again. However, I promise that I will try."

I stop crying. "Fair enough. Thank you, favorite brother."

He grins at me, tosseling my hair. "No problem, favorite sis."

I get up leaving the room, as Harry comes in with the latest new broomstick for Ron. The Chudley 2000, hoping to cheer him up, I'm sure. I give Harry an encouraging smile as I leave. Ron doesn't even realize that I walk out with his razor and his poem and letter. '_I'm going to burn this letter and hide this razor, and any other dangerous objects in this house,_' I think to myself.


	8. Chapter 8 Breaking Up Is Hard To Do

I Need You

Chapter 8 Breaking Up Is Hard To Do

Hermione's POV

It has been a couple of weeks since I came to the Burrow, and the horrible incident with Ron collapsing and attempt suicide. Ron's emotional and physical status is improving day by day. He's eating all meals, helpings of all. Right now, he and Harry are playing Quidditch out in the yard with his new broomstick. My heart leaps with joy every time I see him smile or hear him laugh. I'm so happy that he's becoming the talkative redhead that I love with all my heart, mind, and soul.

I'm sitting on the guest bed, thinking about what Ginny told me. I'm horrified just thinking about the sight. Ginny had showed me the bloodstained poem, making me feel like I am going to collapse. She however, wouldn't let me read his last requests for some reason. She says that it would be too upsetting for me to read. I guess I'll have to trust her, though I don't know why. Finally, I come to a decision. I mean, it's obvious that I love Ron more than I'd ever love Viktor.

I mean, sure. Viktor can offer me high status, fame, money. However, Ron can offer me love, passion, and protection. Even if he doesn't love me, I still want to stay by his side for the rest of my life. So, I decide to write a letter to Viktor, telling him that I'm coming back to his house for the remaining two weeks before our wedding. The wedding is SUPPOSED to be held at his house in Bulgaria. Right now, I have a feeling that I don't want to marry Viktor after all. I decide to go back to his house, so I can break off the engagement in person. My heart beats happily in excitement as I realize I may have a chance with Ron after all.

_Dearest Viktor,_

_Hello, this is Hermione writing. Sorry I haven't written in a few weeks. I had a family emergency (well, Ron's considered family to me I think to myself) and had to stay away for the past weeks. Today's the 13th. And I'll be here tomorrow the 14th. I look forward to seeing you. _

_Love From,_

_Hermione_

I finish the letter and send it off with my owl. Next, I call Ginny and Harry to Percy's bedroom, which is across from Ron's for a conference. (Ron is sleeping at the moment after a rough game of Quidditch.) We sit on Percy's bed, the door semi-shut, so we can keep an eye on Ron.

We confer about the situation we have here. I tell Harry and Ginny about Ron's feelings about himself. Harry tells his conversation with him. Ginny's talk is the worst. She talks about finding the bloodstained razor and poem. I tell them that I love Ron, and to not tell him, believing that they'd keep their promise. I tell them that the reason I'm going back to Bulgaria is to break up with Viktor. I tell them not to tell Ron that as well. (He'd think it is his fault.)

In the end, I tell them I have to go back to Viktor's and that they must watch Ron every second. Harry and Ginny decide to tell Mr. and Mrs. Weasley about the situation, to make sure we have more people to keep an eye on him if Harry and Ginny are unable to. They promise to not let Ron out of our sight until his mental health is fully restored, because we all fully agree that we CANNOT lose him!

After dinner, I go upstairs with Ron, while Harry and Ginny stay with Arthur and Molly. I hope things go well and nothing bad will happen. I follow Ron into his room, and shut the door, and lock it when he's not looking, making sure he doesn't get out of my sight.

Feeling I should light the tension between us, I challenge Ron to a chess game. I hang out with him all evening, sitting on his orange bed playing chess. My love for him grows deeper and brighter. Then, I have to tell him.

"Checkmate," Ron says, beating me for the fourth time, his face turning red. I smile happily, watching him give me that ostensible lopsided grin of his. Boy did I miss that grin!

He holds out his hand as a 'good game' approach. I take it, taking my other hand, and pulling him into my arms. I feel him shake his hand loose, push the chessboard aside, and pull me fully into his arms. Being in his arms bring me back to the whole reason why the door is locked. It brings me back to WHY I'm keeping a close watch on him. If we let him out of our sight, this may be the last time I'd be lying in his arms. My heart races at the thought. I feel tears threaten to fall, but I hold them back trying to be brave. So, not knowing what tomorrow will bring, I lie in his arms enjoying what we can. I wish that we can do this for the rest of our lives. The next thing that happens, changes my life. Ron takes his free hand, pulling up my chin, gives me a quick flirting gaze with his blue eyes, and places his lips on mine.

My world explodes with fireworks, red and gold. Just that one little kiss turns my world upside down. My heart beats furiously in excitement. Before I can stop myself, I kiss back, full of passion. I feel Ron's hands running down my cheek softly, sending chills down my body. _Man he's such an AWESOME kisser!_

Suddenly, I realize what I am doing and thinking. I break away from the kiss suddenly, and get out of Ron's embrace, and get off the bed, heading toward the door.

"'Mione, what's wrong?"

"Ron, we can't do this! I'm getting married two weeks from today!"

He looks at his hands guiltily. "I know," he says softly.

"I'm leaving tomorrow to go back. I need to spend some time with Viktor. Please come to the wedding." I beg. "Don't try committing suicide, please. I need you." I say, finally getting the words out.

"I'm trying, 'Mione. I'm trying." He says sleepily, lying back on the bed.

I walk back over, and tuck Ron in. "Take care of yourself," I say kissing him on the forehead. "I'll see you in two weeks." I quietly unlock the door with my wand, but before I lock it again and go back downstairs, I take one last glance at Ron. He's sleeping peacefully. _He's going to be just fine_ I tell myself. To my horror, I feel like that for the first time in my life, I'm finally wrong.

The next day, I arrive at Viktor's mansion. I'm wearing blue jeans and a purple shirt. My hair is brushed hurriedly, and I don't have make-up on.

Viktor's sitting in a chair by the fireplace that I just arrived in. He gets up and embraces me.

"Hello Hermy ninny! I'm very glad to see vou." He says, giving me a kiss on the lips. It tastes desiring and untrustworthy. Ron's kiss is so much sweeter and full of passion. I'd rather kiss Ron a million times before I kiss Viktor again, much less say an "I Do " to him. "How did it go vith Veasley. . . er Ron?" he asks, a hint of jealousy in his voice.

I sigh deeply, wondering what to tell him. I decide to tell some of the truth. "He didn't take it too well. The reason I stayed so long, was because Ron's been having very serious emotional problems. I couldn't leave until I felt that he was getting better. But I still feel he'd try to do something drastic."

"vo's vatching him now?" Viktor asks in a concerned voice and I can tell he's just faking it.

"Oh, Ginny, Ron's sister, his parents, and Harry," I reply quickly. '_He's definitely not the one for me,'_ I think to myself. '_If he can't get along with Ron and vice versa, then maybe we shouldn't get married. Well here it goes,'_ "Viktor I need to tell you some-." I start, but he cuts me off.

"I'm so glad vou're vith me Hermy-ninny. Vou're in my very soul. I love vou very very much! I would kill myself if you ever left me," he says, sexily, pulling me into his arms.

'Not _another _suicidal call! "I love you too," I say to him, instantly regretting it. '_What am I getting myself into?'_ I ask myself, finally getting what Ron and Harry have been telling me all along. I love Ron, and that's all there is to it. Viktor's too old for me, and too rich. Ron and I may have arguments, but we always make up, and he's so sweet and charming, and protective. '_Well, there's no gong back now._' I think to myself. I'm stuck with Viktor.

I'm sitting in my guest room again a few hours later. I need to write Ginny and Harry a letter explaining what's happened.

_Dear Harry and Ginny,_

_Hello, it's Hermione writing. Bulgaria's okay. I have to tell you that the wedding is still on, there's no way out of it. Please come! I'll be staying here for the rest of the summer. Keep your eye on Ron, and don't tell him anything! _

_Love From,_

_Future Mrs. Krum_

'_Great! Now what?'_ I think aggervately to myself.


	9. Chapter 9 My Last Breath

**(Disclaimer: this song is I Need You by 3 Doors Down; thank you storieswriter for the suggestion,)**

** Chapter 9 My Last Breath**

** Ron's POV**

** It's been a week since Hermione left. I've been positively lost without her. More annoying is that at least ONE person is with me at ALL times. It's like they don't trust me.**

** Then again, I don't blame them. I've been causing pain to others. All sharp objects are hidden, along with pills or ANYTHING that they think I'd use to kill myself. Mum even gives me a tear wrenching lecture that seems to go on for hours. I feel really guilty, but I know I have to do it. They think I won't have any chance to, but little do they know, I have other plans.**

** The 25th of August, I am lying in my bed, thinking about the first step in my plan. _Take the invisibility cloak._ I can hear Harry's snores, glad to know that he's fast asleep on the floor. I slip out of bed, step around him, and head toward his trunk. As carefully as I can, I open his trunk and take his invisibility cloak, praying that he won't stir. My heart is racing like I'm going to get caught. I take out my wand (I'm surprised that my family didn't hide that too) and whisper, "Belittle," and the cloak shrinks. I place the cloak in the pocket of my jeans for the next day. I begin to go over my formulated plan.**

** The day before the wedding, Mum, Dad, Harry, Ginny, Fred, George, and I go to Diagon Alley. Physically I look like I'm recovering rapidly. Mentally, however, I'm about to snap. **

** My plan starts working during the middle of the day. I tell my family that I have to go to the restroom. Locking myself in my stall, I take out Harry's silvery cloak, whisper, "Enlarge," and it becomes its regular size. I put it on, vanishing, and sneak out when someone leaves the door. _Go to Knockturn Alley and buy poison,"_ **

** I see my family waiting for me outside. I feel bad for ditching them, but this is something I have to do. I hurry to the opposite direction to the sign that says, "Knockturn Alley." **

** I enter a deserted corner and take off the cloak. I'm horrified by the sight. No WONDER Mum wouldn't let me come in here when I was younger! There are shops that focus on the dark arts. There were haunting possessions, whole fingernails, and shrunken heads on display on one of the shops. There are cobwebs to be found everywhere. I almost have a heart attack when I see a group of spiders on display in the window. Finally, I find the shop that I'm looking for. "The Poison Shop," The sign says, in green and silver letters. **

** I walk in, shaking ever so slightly. I look at the shelves trying to figure out which bottle will work the quickest. "May I help you?" a cold voice asks. **

** The voice sounds very familiar, unfortunately. Like my Potions master. I look at the shopkeeper. He/She is dressed incognito, wearing a black cloak, covering the whole body, and the face. I look at the nametag, "Epans Sureves" I'm about to freak out. **

** "Yes, I'd like a poison that can kill the quickest," I say, running my fingers hurriedly through my red hair. Oh boy! **

** "Ah yes, the Sucifirtep Potion. It is a poison that comes from a nettle plant in the forests of ****Colombia****. This poison works just instantly as soon as it's taken. That'll be 5 sickles and 11 kanuts."**

** I hand him the money and put the long and thin bottle deep in my pocket. Then, wanting to get out of here as fast as I can, I slip the silvery invisibility cloak on as soon as I get back to the dark corner. Once I get back to Diagon Alley, I take off my cloak in a deserted area, of course, shrink it, and wander aimlessly, as if I got lost the whole time.**

** "Ron! There you are! We've been looking all over for you!" squeals Ginny, hugging me tight. I get hugs from all of my family. They must think I'm being suicidal again. _Put poison in dress robes._ Little do they know that I'm going to finally succeed. I slip the poison in my dress robes for the wedding without anyone noticing.**

** I wake up the next day in a cold sweat. I remember the dream I had. Hermione killing herself after I drank the poison, like a Romeo and Juliet thing. I shake my head, sitting up. 'Well that'll never happen,' I think to myself. '_She'll be glad when you kill yourself_.'**

** The ceremony is late in the afternoon. We come to ****Bulgaria**** two hours beforehand. I'm dressed in my blue dress robes already, so I can be prepared. My red hair is brushed neatly, and I look like I'm doing just fine. On the inside, I'm about to snap. I feel like hot coals are being pressed to my heart, burning into my soul.**

** Finally my time has come. I'm in Viktor's garden with Hermione, for the last time. The garden's full of roses, but Viktor insists that she has daisies in her hair (don't ask) She looks absolutely STUNNING with her sparkly white dress, and her hair down with daisies in her hair. She's wearing beautiful diamond earrings to go along with it. **

_If you could step into my head, tell  
Me would you still know me  
If you woke up in my bed, tell me  
Then would you hold me  
Or would you simply let it lie,  
Leaving me to wonder why  
I can't get you out of this head  
I call mine  
And I will say_

** "Ron! Ron! Are you listening to me?" ask Hermione. **

** I snap back into reality, "yes?"**

** "What is it you want to tell me?" she asks, her curious brown eyes furrowed. **

_Oh no I can't let you go,  
My little girl  
Because you're holding up my  
World, so I need you  
Your imitation of my walk and the_

_Perfect way you talk  
It's just a couple of the million  
Things that I love about you_

_So I need you  
So I need you_

** I take a deep breath, running a hand through my red hair nervously. Well, here it goes. "'Mione, I have a secret that I've been keeping for six years that I can't hold any longer. A painful secret that has been ripping and burning my soul. I love you Hermione Marie Granger. I love everything about you," I say, my hands shaking. "I love your hair, eyes, nose, lips, smile, laugh, anger, determination, eyebrows, hands, and just EVERYTHING!," I lower my blue eyes to my freckled hands rather than her face. I know I have to continue. **

_And if I jumped off the Brooklyn  
Bridge, tell me would you  
Still follow me  
And if I made you mad today, tell  
Me would you love me  
Tomorrow? Please_

_Or would you say that you don't  
Care, and then leave me  
Standing here  
Like the fool who is drowning in  
Despair and screamin'_

** "When you told me you're marrying Viktor, I snapped. I lost you, because I was too chicken to tell you all these years. So, I slit my left wrist, wanting to die. But you came in. I didn't really have a bad dream. I made it up. I was shaking and whimpering, because I knew I was dying, and I was scared. I said those whimpering words to make you think that I was having a nightmare."**

_Oh no I can't let you go,  
My little girl  
Because you're holding up my  
World, so I need you  
Your imitation of my walk and the  
Perfect way you talk  
It's just a couple of the million  
Things that I love about you_

_So I need you  
So I need you_

** I take a deep breath, ready to tell more, "You ruined my death by healing me. I kissed you though I knew it was wrong, because I love you. I defend you from Malfoy because I love you. I made fun of you during 1st year, because I love you, and I was too immature to show my feelings. Did you know that when we played on Mc Gonnagol's chessboard set, I had two choices: I could either checkmate the king by sacrificing you, or sacrificing myself, so Harry could checkmate him, but I didn't want you hurt, because I love you. When you got petrified, I nearly had a heart attack. Though Harry doesn't know, but I stole his Invisibility cloak to visit you every night, because I love you. I burped slugs because I love you. I asked you to the ball because I love you. When you went with me fifth year, I bought a red rose on purpose. Why? Because I love you. I sent you a Valentine and a red carnation because I love you. I tried to kill myself, because I love you." **

_So I need you  
So I need you_

_I'm on my own  
I'm on my own  
I'm on my own_

_Oh no I can't let you go, my  
little girl_

_Because you're holding up my  
World, so I need you_

_Your imitation of my walk  
and the perfect way you talk  
It's just a couple of the  
Million things that I love  
About you_

_So I need you  
So I need you  
So I need you  
So I need you_

** I look at Hermione's surprised face worriedly. At first it looks like she's about to smile, but then she says the words I've been dreading these six years. "I'm sorry Ron, but I cannot love you." She says softly, coming to me, trying to touch my cheek, but I jerk away. '_Well, my end has come,_' I think to myself.**

** I feel my heart being ripped apart. I can feel every tear, every burn. The pain is bright and sharp, like knives stabbing through my heart. I feel like she's taken her wand and whispered Avada Kedavra. I feel as though she's taken my heart out of my worthless body and stomped on it. I can feel all the pain within. _It's time._ I cast one last look at my one and only love, a small tear running down my freckled cheek. "I love you 'Mione. Forever and ever," I whisper. I turn my back to her and take out the bottle with the yellow contents. I shakily unscrew the top, and slip the contents down my throat. . **

** I feel a burning sensation in my throat. My vision is growing very foggy, but I'm feeling happy. I'm succeeding. I feel a great burn in my chest and everything goes black. _Goodbye Ronald Weasley._**

** End of chapter 9. I still have chapters to do. I'm not sure how many though. Please read and review.**


	10. Chapter 10 No! Ron No!

Chapter 10 No! Ron No!

Hermione's POV

I am dazed by his speech. Ron . . .loves me? It seems too good to be true. I start to smile, but then I stop. 'what about Viktor? Ron's strong enough to handle it if I turn him down. Viktor will kill himself if I leave him.

"I'm sorry Ron, but I cannot love you," I say, instantly regretting it.

Ron's face drops. I try to touch his cheek, but her turns away. I feel my heart sinking lower and lower. Tears are streaming down my face now. When he looks at me, I can see a single tear running down HIS cheek. Gosh do I HATE making him cry!

"I love you 'Mione," he says, my heart breaking more and more. "Forever and ever."

I see him take out a bottle and drink the contents. The next thing I know, he collapses in my arms. I look at the empty bottle in his hand. "no," I whisper frantically to myself. I realize my nightmare has come true.

Flashback

**_He looks at me, a single tear running down his cheek. "I love you 'Mione. Forever and ever." I see him take out a small bottle out of his pocket, and before I can stop him, he drinks it. _**

****

**_ The next thing I know, he collapses in my arms. I bring him to the floor. I read the bottle in his hand. 'Poison,' _**

**_ "No! Ron, NO!!" I scream. _**

End of Flashback

Poison. "No! Ron, No!" "Harry! Ginny! Somebody HELP!" I scream at the top of my lungs. I can see his face losing color. I feel so helpless. I feel like, I've lost my soul. I try drink the rest of the poison, but it's empty.

Harry and Ginny rush into the garden as fast as they can. I place my hand on Ron's heart. I can't feel a heartbeat in his chest. I start to sob hysterically.

"RON!" Ginny screams, running to her brother. She sees the empty bottle, and collapses into Harry's arms, sobbing uncontrollably.

Viktor and the rest of the Weasleys come to our aid. Mrs. Weasley gasps and starts to sob as well. Mr. Weasley, however doesn't. He kneels by his son, and inspects him. "If we get him to the hospital NOW, he might survive," he says quickly. He picks Ron up and apparates in front of our eyes.

"I'm going too," Harry says without hesitation. .

"And me," I say at once, standing next to Harry hurriedly.

"But Hermy-ninny, vhat about the vedding?" Viktor asks.

I can't believe what he just said. "Viktor, he's my best friend! I've got to be there for him!! The wedding is off!" I say, finally saying what I've been meaning to say all along.

"Vou're right," Viktor agrees. C'mon then, to the fireplace.

Harry, Ginny, and I hurry through the fireplace. Fred, George, and Mrs. Weasley have already apparated. When we get to the hospital waiting room, all the Weasleys are there. Bill and Charlie must've gotten an owl when Mr. Weasley brought Ron. Bill, Charlie, are pacing back and forth. Fred and George are sitting in the chairs, not knowing what to do. _'Blimey_,' I think to myself. Even Dumbledore is here, looking very grave.

Finally, after two hours of waiting, the doctor comes out to report news. He looks very grave. I then realize that I'm still crying. "It seems that Ronald drank a poison called hemlock. This kind of poison takes thirty minutes to work, before it kills. We gave him a bezoar that will hopefully kill some of the poison. Unfortunately, it takes three hours before we find results." A flashback of first year comes back into my mind.

_Flashback_

_For your information Potter, asphodel and wormwood make a sleeping potion so powerful it's known as the Draught of the Living Death. A bezoar is a stone taken from the stomach of a goat and it can save you from most poisons…"_

_ End of Flashback_

We're all shocked. I never thought that this kind of Snape's lessons I had to be remembered later. _So It'll save you from most poisons_ I think to myself. _But WHY my RON!!! _I ask myself silently. Harry holds Ginny tightly, hoping that there is good news. Viktor wants for me to cry on his shoulder, but I won't let him. I know that I'll never be happy until I am in the arms of my true love: Ronald Weasley.

I go over to Molly who's crying on Arthur's shoulder. I put my hand on her shoulder and say, "I just want you to know, but I love and adore your son with all my heart, mind, and soul. If there is ANTYHING I can do, please let me know,"

Molly looks at me, her face tear stained and very red. "Thank you, Hermione. I know how much Ron means to you. I'm just SO scared. I don't want to lose my baby boy."

"I'm scared too, but I'm not going to give up hope." I try to say with confidence, but my voice is shaky and barely above a whisper.

The doctor comes out at this very moment. He looks very upset. My heart sinks, looking at his expression. _Brace yourself, be ready for the worst. He's dead!! Oh, God, why my Ron! of All people. WHY my Ron!! he's dead!!!! _ "It turns out that the bezoar doesn't work. Ron's in a deep coma."

Even though that's better than what I expected, I feel as though a thousand knives pierced my heart over and over. My soul is being ripped. I feel the burn. I sink into the chair in the waiting room, my legs unable to support me. "Ron! Please don't leave me." I whisper frantically. "Please don't leave me,"


	11. Chapter 11 Weasleys' Love

(A/N: Merry Christmas! And to those to people who don't celebrate Christmas, Happy holidays! Sorry it took me so long to update. I hope you enjoy the chapter. Please R&R. For my next chapter, I need some notes from people. If you'd like a message to Ron put on the next chapter, send it in a review. Thanks!)

Chapter 11 Weasleys' Love

Ginny's POV

I wake up early the next morning. At first, I don't know where I am, besides in Harry's arms. Then, suddenly, I remember: the hospital. It all comes back to me. My brother drank poison, hemlock, and now he'll probably die. I stretch and look around. My mother, father, and brothers are fast asleep in the other chairs of the waiting room. I look over in the corner, and BLIMEY even Hagrid's here! I break myself free from Harry's embrace. He's sleeping like a baby. "How are you Virginia?" A voice asks me suddenly.

I turn around suddenly, startled. Dumbledore is standing by the window. He looks very grave. I know that if I try to tell him a lie, he'll see right through it "I feel horrible!" I whisper hysterically. "I wish I could've been there! Maybe Ron wouldn't have. ." I stutter, not wanting to finish the sentence.

"There wasn't anything you could've done, Ginny." Dumbledore says gently. "I'm afraid Ron's emotional status was already in a distraught; low enough to do it. I think you should pay your brother a visit. Just tell him what's on your mind. That'll make your heart lighter, and it might help. I've heard that people in comas can hear everything you say."

"Thank you sir." I say, walking into Ron's room. I can see tons of owls perched on the widow, carrying gifts and get well cards.

I collect the gifts and put them on a small round table beside the bed. Then, I walk over to my beloved brother, now knowing what to say. Tears have already started streaming down my face, since I look at my brother's. "Ron, you promised me! I miss you terribly. Can you imagine how hard it is to wonder if your only lifeline will live or not? I told you that you can talk to me! Why wont' you talk to me?!?! What if I never get to talk to you again? " I stare at his pale face. I take his hand in mine. The texture is cold, but not ice cold. I hold on to it, as if hoping I can transfer heat to his cold hands. His eyes are closed peacefully. I can hear the heart monitor beating slowly. He planned this. I know he did. I mean, he didn't drink poison by some wild chance. He knew what he was doing, but he just doesn't realize what he's trying to leave behind.

"I need you, big brother! We all need you. I mean, you're loved a lot more than you think you are."

I sit beside Ron for a long time, thinking all of the childhood memories we've shared. I remember when Ron saved me from Malfoy.

_Flashback to Ginny's 5th year_

_ I was walking to Transfiguration when I accidentally bumped into Malfoy. "Well, well. If it isn't Miss Weasel. Why don't we have some fun." _

_ He pulled out his wand and forced me into the corner. I tried to cry out, but he stuffed my mouth with a handkerchief. He's about to force himself on me, when I feel him pulled off. _

_ "GET YOUR FUCKING HANDS OFF MY SISTER YOU FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT. I'M GONNA KICK YOUR ASS!!!"_

_ I looked up, Ron had Malfoy by the collar, and his wand at his throat. I pulled the handkerchief out of my mouth, and stood up shakily. I felt Harry, lift me up into his arms in a tight hug. Ron's about to curse him, when Hermione came up and put a hand on Ron's shoulder. "Take him to Professor Dumbledore," she whispered in his ear. _

_ Reluctantly, Ron put away his wand, and he, Hermione, and Harry dragged him to Dumbledore's office. _

_ Malfoy was expelled that very day. I was so thankful that Ron was there. _

_ End of Flashback _

I'm not sure how long I've been there. The next thing I know, Harry peeks his head in to check on me. "Ginny, it's time to go now."

I stop, thinking about all the events. I didn't even hear him. I suddenly realize something. "Hermione loves you, you know." I don't get into detail about that. _'Besides,'_ I tell myself. '_Hermione needs to tell him herself.'_ I notice Harry. I give Ron a kiss on the cheek. I decide that it is time for me to go back to my family. "Don't leave me hanging, Ron. I look up to you, you know. Mum and Dad will never be the same. Please come back to me,"

Percy's POV

I've been awake for a couple of hours. I'm horrified of all the events. I can't believe my normal little brother is in a coma! He'll most likely die!! Why is he trying to kill himself? Fred and George and Bill and Charlie told me last night that they don't know what to say and they've written a letter. In fact all my family suggests that I go in to visit Ron. I walk in the door, carrying bunches of letters, from each brother, and a drawing by Ron's niece, Lucy. The drawing is of a little girl with red crayon hair playing wizard's chess with another figure with red hair. I know that it's Ron, since he always plays chess with her whenever she comes to the house to visit.

I sit by Ron, thinking about what to say. I mean, I'm shocked of all that's coming out. I guess I have been too busy to spend time with my family.

"Hey, Ron. I've got letters for you from Fred, George, Bill, and Charlie. Here's a drawing from Lucy," I add, taping the drawing to the wall in front of his bed. I think of all the days of home and Hogwarts. I feel guilt rising in me.

Flashback

_It was the summer before my first year of Hogwarts. I was sitting in my desk, taking notes from One Magical Herbs and Fungi. _

_ "Come one Percy! You promised you'd teach me how to play Quidditch." Ron said energetically._

_ Ron was about 7 years old then. I glance down him from my glasses. He was wearing his Chudley Cannon's T-shit and shorts, holding a broomstick. He was looking at me almost impatiently. I could see the spark of happiness in his blue eyes when I told him I would. However, I knew I had to study for school. _

_ "Not right now Ron! I'm studying." _

_ Ron left the room, sadly, his broom dragging behind him. _

_ I felt guilty at first, but then I turn my attention to my book, and the guilt was forgotten._

_ **Ron's Second Year**_

****

**_ I was sitting by the fire of the Gryffindor Common room. Ginny and Penelope both gone. My heart was heavy. I wanted to grieve for the loss of my sister and my true love. Suddenly, Ron and Harry bounded down the stairs. It looked like they were going somewhere. _**

****

**_ "Percy, we've figured it out. There's a bask. ." Ron began, but I cut him off. _**

****

**_ "Leave me alone! I'm trying to mourn now."_**

****

**_ Ron hurried out and I saw his shoulder sagging slightly. _**

****

****_Ron's 3rd Year_

_ "Perce, I saw Sirius Black! He was standing over me, holding a knife." Ron said in a terrified voice._

_ "That's impossible, Ron. He couldn't have gotten through the portrait hole. Stop making things up!"_

_ "I'm telling you! Don't you believe your own brother?"_

_ "Not when he tells such stories." _

_ Ron turned away, a hurt look on his face. I find out later that Ron was telling the truth all along. I was too embarrassed to apologize. _

****

**Ron's 5th Year**

** I had come to visit my family during the holidays. It's Christmas Day, and we're all opening our gifts. I remember going shopping for each of my family members. As I unwrap my first present, I realize it was a picture frame. In the picture frame, was Ron, me, Bill, Charlie, Fred and George, and Ginny. Fred and George were pretending to beat up Ron, Bill and Charlie were giving Fred and George bunny ears, and Ron had his arm around Ginny, shielding her from getting pounded, but I stood in the corner of the picture, with a book in my hands. I was so ashamed of how I was that I said nothing. Reading what he wrote made me feel even worse, because I had forgotten to get him something. **

****

**_ Dear Percy,_**

****

**_ I hope you like this photo. You're a great big brother. Merry Christmas._**

****

**_ Love,_**

****

**_ Ron_**

****

_End of Flashback_

"I'm sorry I didn't spend much time with you over the years. I guess I just got caught up in my own little things; I missed taking care of a little brother. I have that photo frame in my office at work, and I think of you every time I look at it. Fred, George, Bill, and Charlie took off work to come support you. We really miss you. Please come back," I say, unable to stop.

"Mum and Dad are going frantic. Fred and George are no longer joking around. All Ginny can do is cry. Harry's about to have a nervous breakdown. Hermione's getting suicidal herself. Dumbledore is getting graver by the minute."

I feel I have nothing more to say. I give my brother a pat on the head, as my way of saying 'take care.'

Molly's POV

Percy walks out, and I know that it's my turn to see my son. My heart is so heavy with sorrow. I thought we were able to keep Ron from killing himself. My hope is fading. But I know I must see my son, even if it has to be for the last time. When I enter his room, I start crying. The sight is so horrible: Seeing my youngest son in a hospital bed with a heart monitor; to see my baby boy in a deep coma. Then I remember what my mom said to me when I was a teenager: _No parent should have to bury their children_.

I look at the face of my beloved son. I thought my lecture would get to him, but I guess it didn't. I don't realize why he thought he couldn't talk to me. I mean, I was always ther-

_"Mum and Dad are always busy at the M-Ministry, and they hardly ever r-realize I'm there. I'm b-better off dead." _Ron had said these words the day before the wedding. Harry was trying to talk him about why he was trying to kill himself in the first place. Ron didn't know that we had an invisible tape recorder in the room taping the whole conversation.I finally realize what he had said. I've been so wrapped up with my job in the Ministry that I haven't had time to take care of my two children still living at home.

"I'm sorry Ronnie. Don't you EVER think you're worthless. I'm sorry if I made you feel overshadowed by your brothers. You're SO special to me. I guess I thought that you and Ginny are older that you'd be able to take care of yourselves. I was selfish.

Besides, if it weren't for you, Ginny wouldn't be alive now. When you beat Mc Gonnagoll's chess set during your first year, we were so proud, and we still are. You're father kept telling all the people he worked with all about you, and how proud he was. I've got a picture of you taking care of Ginny when you were seven and she was six in my office. Please come back."

After all that, I'm not sure what else to say. I give my son a kiss on the cheek, and leave. To my delight, it seems like the heart monitor is beating more steadily.


	12. Chapter 12 A Best Friend's Point of View

I Need You

Chapter 12 A Best Friend's POV

Harry's POV

I wake up when I feel Ginny slide back in my arms. It doesn't take me long to remember where I am. The hospital, my first and greatest friend lying in a bed, in a deep coma, is like my worst nightmare.

I can't believe he did this. But the question I've been wondering is _how_. I mean, Ginny and I searched the whole house and got rid of all the possible things that Ron could use to hurt himself. But we didn't find poison. '_Where in the hell did he get it?'_ I ask myself tiredly.

"How is he, Gin?" I ask, dreading the answer.

"He's the same, not responding. Oh, Harry, I'm so angry, sad, upset, and scared all the same time." She says, tears pouring down her face.

"Tell me, Gin," I say, trying to keep my voice steady.

"I'm angry, because I can't believe Ron would leave me alone like this. I mean, I only have two lifelines: you, and Ron, and he knew that! I'm sad, because I can't blame him. I've gotten in this situation before; it just never got that serious. He's the brother who'd protect me. I'm upset, because he doesn't understand what he's putting our family through. I'm scared because I know that if he doesn't make it, I'm afraid I can _NEVER_ move on! O-oh Harry, I'm so scared, so scared." Ginny finishes, breaking down completely.

I take her tightly into my arms trying to figure out what to say that will be comforting when I have a feeling there's little hope. I know that sounds horrible, but that's my feelings. "Shh Ginny, we've got to have hope! But whatever happens, I'll always be there for you."

"Gin, I know how much you love Ron, but please try not to be angry with him. What he needs right now is love, friendship, and support. Don't give up on him. Don't give up hope."

Ginny lifts her head from my shoulder and l can see fear, anxiety, hurt, sadness, and determination in her brown eyes. "You're right, Harry. I must believe in him. It's your turn to visit him, but I warn you, it's NOT a pretty sight." She says, jerking her head towards the door that Mrs. Weasley just exited from.

"Good, I need to talk to him anyway. Thanks for the warning. I'll be back soon." I say, giving her a quick peck on the lips. I walk out of the waiting room, and push Ron's door open. My heart starts beating painfully in my chest. I start to shake, sweat and shiver all of the same time.

Ginny's right, it's a horrible sight. Seeing my best friend in the whole world lying in a hospital bed, beeping machines surrounding him is the worst possible sight I have ever seen. Ron, in a deep coma, is a terrible nightmare. I mean, what if he doesn't make it?

I can already feel tears running down my cheeks. Before I walk over to Ron, I notice that his dress robes are lying on the chair by the table with the gifts. I notice the pocket of the robe bulging.

With a trembling hand, I reach into the robes and pull out a piece of parchment. It's folded, yellow, and still damp, what I fear is bloodstains, but it is clear. '_Tear stains._' I think to myself. I open the parchment, glance over it, and realize horrified, that it is _another_ poem.

_I have a plan_

_That'll finally end my life_

_I'm working on it as fast as I can_

_The pain, cutting me like a scythe_

_Last night, and please forgive me_

_I stole Harry's cloak_

_So no one could see_

_I never spoke_

_Today when we went into town_

_I snuck out of view _

_Went to Knockturn alley, glad I've found_

_Poison, now I know what to do_

_So I slipped it in my pocket _

_Then went back to Diagon Alley, pretending to be lost_

_Bought Hermione a locket_

_Not caring about the cost_

_This is my last night_

_The pain is very sharp_

_I'll be better out of sight_

_People broke my heart_

_If you're wondering why_

_I'm doing this to myself_

_Every night I cry_

_Because I'm too worthless to ask for help_

_I've felt this way since I was seven_

_Pain from all these years_

_I can't wait to go to Heaven_

_To get rid of these painful tears_

_When Black stood over my bed with the knife_

_He asked for my rat_

_I asked him to take my life_

_When he left, I said, "Oh drat,"_

_I'm nothing more than a shadow to all_

_With red hair, and no money_

_But Hermione went with me to the ball_

_I bet she thought it was funny._

_I'm ending my life_

_Tomorrow afternoon_

_Because Hermione won't be my wife_

_Leading me to this doom_

_Mum, please don't cry_

_I'm sorry I'm not your perfect son_

_Though I did try._

_But I couldn't get it done_

_Dad, I'm sorry I stole the car_

_I deserved what I got_

_I shall always have the scar_

_When the tree scratched me a lot_

_Bill, seeing you in Egypt_ _was great_

_You were a great big brother_

_But I am too late_

_To be like the others_

_Charlie, the one who studies dragons_

_I'll miss you, because you enjoy danger_

_You're braver than Frodo Baggins_

_Daring like Strider, the Ranger_

_Percy, the one who's serious_

_I tried to be just like you_

_But I was delirious_

_Because I know that'll never come true_

I turn the parchment over. I'm amazed. I never knew that Ron is such a good poet. I continue, ready to read on, though fearing what else is written.

_Fred and George the twins_

_Were my role models_

_But I no longer grin_

_I just huddle_

_My sweet sister_

_Who I promised to look after_

_Boy I'm gonna miss her_

_Ginny, please don't follow me after_

_His eyes are as green, as a fresh pickled toad _(I almost grin remembering the Valentine in 2nd year)

_His hair is as dark, as a blackboard_

_I was his loyal friend, true to the end_

_But he can no longer help me now_

_Hermione, my only dream_

_I loved you at first sight_

_I'm sorry I've always been mean_

_I know doing this has to be right_

There is a message at the bottom.

"_Harry, your invisibility cloak is in the pocket of the robes this note was in. It's in a tiny package form. Take out your wand, say "enlarge," and it'll be its normal size. Hermione, look in the other pocket. I love you all. _

_Ronald Bilius Weasley _

_Born: March 1, 1986_

Died: August 27, 2003

Age 17

I can feel tears flowing rapidly down my cheeks. I can't believe that he really wants to die. All I know is he CANNOT! I get out the invisibility cloak, and make it back to regular size. Then I walk unsteadily over and sit down on the turquoise chair, now knowing what to say. "Hey, Ron. It's me, Harry. Ron you're the best friend anyone could ever have. Remember when Malfoy told me in 1st year that I don't want to make friends with the wrong sort? Well, I chose you. Not because Malfoy was going to be in Slytherin. Not because he was rude to me in _Madam Malkin's Robe Shop_. The reason is you showed me unconditional friendship. Though we had only met for a few hours.

Ron, if it weren't for you, I'd probably still be stuck in the passage of the chess board game trying to get to the stone. Without you, I'd most likely be dead now. Plus, why else do you think we lost in Quidditch last year? Because you're the best damn keeper in the whole school! You don't know _HOW MUCH_ you mean to me. Please don't leave. Please don't leave me. Get some rest. Think of what I said, and consider coming back to us. You sure will make life hell for the rest of us if you leave us. Think about Hermione, and your sister, Ginny."

I get up from the turquoise chair. As I head toward the door, I notice that the color in Ron's face is gaining, to my delight. I smile as I leave the room.

"How is he?" Ginny asks, running into my arms, begging for news.

"I think he'll be coming back to us," I say happily, smiling for the first time since we brought him here.

Ginny collapses in my arms sobbing happily. "Oh, t-thank God!"

We sit together in the waiting room, waiting for the happy news that is most likely going to come.


	13. Chapter 13 Love Revealed

(A/N: This is a songfic/chapter, whatever you want to call it. Anyway, I don't own "From This Moment On," Shania Twain does. Enjoy!)

Chapter 13 Love Revealed

Hermione's POV

Harry walks out, and I know it's finally my turn. Viktor tries to hold me, but I won't let him. I know that I won't rest until I'm in the arms of my true love: Ronald Weasley.

Before I go in, Harry grabs my arm. "Look in a pocket of the robes lying on the chair," he whispers.

I give him a teary smile, and walk in. My heart's pounding. I go over to Ron's robes and reach in the pocket. I pull out a stunningly beautiful heart shaped locket. It must be 24 karat gold! The front is laced with rubies. "Hermione" is engraved in the middle in sapphire.

My eyes are filling with tears. I open the locket. Inside is a photo of Ron and I at the Ball. In the picture, I'm wearing that purple rose dress. My hair is curled perfectly, my make-up matching my dress. Ron has his arms around my waist, his chin on my shoulder. I have my hands on his, clutching the red rose he had given me. We are smiling brightly. Music is playing from the locket. I recognize our song: **_"From This Moment On"_** **by Shania Twain. **

On the blank side of the locket is engraved: _I love you more than all the stars in the sky_. On the back is engraved: _Love always, Ron_.

I clutch the locket tightly, making up my mind. I unclasp the chain of the locket, and clasp it around my neck to wear for the rest of my life.

_I just swear, that I'll always be there_

_ I'd give anything, and everything_

_ And I'll always care_

_ Through weakness and strength_

_ Happiness and sorrow_

_ For better or for worse_

_ I will love you_

_ With every beat of my heart_

_From this moment_

_ Life has begun_

_ From this moment_

_ You are the one_

_ Right beside you, is where I belong _

_From this moment on_

_'Damn! That must've cost him a fortune_!' I think sadly to myself.

I sit on the turquoise chair, thinking of what to say. I decide on the whole story of my life.

_From this moment, I have been blessed_

_ I'll never leave, for your happiness_

_ And for your love, I give my last breath_

_ From this moment on_

I pull up the turquoise chair next to the bed. I take Ron's pale hand in my own, caressing it, and counting the freckles. His face is as pale as the pillow. I remember all the things he said, word for word. I replay the scene in my mind, making tears come faster down my face. I think about all the years at Hogwarts, and I finally figure out what to say to him. I decide to tell him the truth, because I don't care about hiding it anymore. I might lose him, but I don't want to with out him knowing. I take a big breath, my heart beating anxiously. "Ron, before I came to Hogwarts, I had a horrible school career. Don't get me wrong, I did make good grades. My grades weren't all A's but all the normal A's and B's. All the kids treated me like shit. I've been tripped to class, food dumped on my lap, kids stole my lunch money, or even my lunch. I'd get beat up, everything. Kids took advantage of how smart I was, but I helped them with their homework, and even did it for them, because I was such a nice and gullible person. They said they'd be my friend if I did it for them, which of course never happened. I didn't have a single friend. This happened EVERY DAY! I've been called slut, whore, bitch, and much more harmful words.

My worst incident had to do with an outgoing boy, Jordan. I had a crush on him. He had wavy blonde hair, and amazing blue eyes. He started talking to me, treating me nice. He stood up for me in whenever I was insulted. He sat with me at lunch, and walked me home from school, and the beating, taunting stopped. One time, he asked me to a dance. The exhilaration was building up inside of me, because I felt I finally made a friend. So I accepted, not realizing what risk I'm taking. He picked me up at exactly 8. I was wearing a glittery pink dress, and I had make-up on and the whole bit. He walked me to the dance (since we were too young to drive) Things were going great, until the middle of the dance.

He brought me punch, and 'accidently' poured on my dress. Then, he led me to a corner of the gym, under the bleachers. He told me I looked beautiful. Then he kissed me. The next thing I know, punch was pouring down my head, all over me. I look up, and there were three girls and one guy leaning over the bleachers, holding a bucket. I looked at Jordan for help, and he just grinned at me. He told those girls that I was trying to rape him. So, I was taken out and beaten. I still have the scars," I admit, pointing to my heart. I give a shuddering breath, ready to tell more.

"Jordan led me on. He never cared about me, just wanted to make a fool out of me. That night I realized what a horrible life I thought I had. When I got my letter from Hogwarts, I was so excited. I felt that going to a new school I could actually make friends and be a much more outgoing person. So, I promised myself that I'd know everything, so that kids don't get an excuse to call me such hurtful names.

When I stepped in your compartment, looking for Neville's toad, I was hoping that I would find it, so I could make a friend. My heart started beating fast when my eyes fell on you. That moment, I knew you had captured my heart. However, you had the exact color eyes-blue, as the guy who haunted my past."

"But regardless of my past, I loved you. Every day, I tried to be in a good mood for you. When you made fun of me during 1st year, I cried in the girl's bathroom, because I love you. When you rescued me from the troll, my love grew stronger. Every time you were close to me, my heart lurched with excitement, shivers always ran down my spine, and I always thought it meant something awesome was going to happen between us.

Little do you know that when you sacrificed yourself on Mc Gonagall's chess set, I kissed you when Harry left, before I woke you up. Why? Because I love you. I griped at you to hide it, and my blushing face.

Every time you defended me from Malfoy, my love grew. During 3rd year my love for you was a great obstacle. When Crookshanks 'ate' "Scabbers," I felt so horrible. I went to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom, took my razor out of my bag and slit my left wrist, just like you did. I did this, because I felt that I had a horrible life. You are such a wonderful sweet, amazing guy and I'm nothing more than an annoying know it all. Unfortunately, Professor McGonagall came in, saw my bleeding wrist. Before I could do anything, she healed it, much to my dismay. I made her promise not to tell anyone what I tried to do. When you nearly got attacked by Sirius Black, I nearly had a heart attack, Ron. I was afraid that I lost you forever. I was tortured by how deep my love for you is." I take a stressful breath, thinking of what else to say.

_I give my hand to you with all my heart_

_ I can't wait to live my life with you, I can't wait to start_

_ You and I will never be apart_

_ My dreams came true, because of you_

"During fourth year, when you asked me to the ball, I said no. The reason is because you asked as a last resort. Though I didn't tell you, but Jordan did the same thing. Viktor actually asked me _after_ you did. I said no to you, because you had the same blue eyes, and I was afraid to live my past again, though I love you. Trust came easier for Harry than you because I love you, though you reminded me of my past."

I stop again, to catch my breath. I stare dreamily in Ron's handsome face. I squeeze his hand tighter. It's been warm since I've been talking, but then to my horror I feel the temperature go down. This is not a good sign. But I know that I must tell more, before it's too late.

_From this moment as long as I live_

_ I will love you, I promise you this_

_ There is nothing, I wouldn't give_

_ From this moment on _

"During 5th year, I started to forget my past. So, I went to the ball with you, because I love you. When Malfoy insulted you by singing that horrid song, _I_ was the one who gave him that heavy black eye he carried around for weeks, because I love you.

Though I loved you, I dated Viktor, because I thought you would never learn to love me. When he asked me to marry him, I thought that since you didn't love me, I'd go ahead. I kissed Harry on the cheek trying to make you jealous and see if you actually did care about me the way I hoped you did, but nothing. I tried to give you a hint that I loved you during fifth year when I kissed your cheek before your first Quidditch match. During sixth year when you hardly ever talked to me, it broke my heart. I should've realized it earlier that you were depressed and falling to the state of suicide. Instead, I figured you didn't want to be my friend anymore. I was a fool Ron. I can't believe that I was worried about Viktor committing suicide to marry him, than realizing who my true love is: Ronald Weasley. I love you, Ron. I did then, I do now, and I know that I will love you for the rest of my life. I love you, Ron. I love you!" I say. I lean in placing my warm lips on his cold once.

_You're the reason I believe in love_

_And you're the answer to my prayers from up above_

_ All we need is just the two of us_

_ My dreams came true because of you_

Warmth spread through my entire body. The fireworks I felt earlier are coming back. I

feel as though nothing can be better than this! My left hand is on his chest, my right, running through his red hair. _'Don't leave me,_' I think to myself. . _Don't_ _leave me'_

_From this Moment as long as I live_

_ I will love you, I promise you this_

_ There is nothing, I wouldn't give_

_ From this moment, I will love you_

_ as long as I live_

_ From this moment on_

My heart breaks when I hear the heart monitor. I release my lips from Ron's to look at it. The line is flat. I back away slowly.

I watch in horror as a doctor and two nurses enter the room. They don't even notice that I'm there. They rip Ron's medical shirt, and perform CPR and other medical stuff.

A few moments later, the doctor turns around to look at me, with such sorrow on his face. '**_no!_**" I whisper frantically.

"I'm sorry miss, but Ronald passed away."

"**_NO!_**," I screech in horror. I run past the doctor, fling my arms on Ron's chest and sob hysterically, not caring if I look like a moron. "It's all m-my fault!!" I sob hysterically over and over. I feel like I did when Jordan turned against me. I feel like I did when I was petrified. I feel like I did when Snape always put me down. I feel like I did when Malfoy put me down. I feel like Voldemort took his wand and whispered "Avada Kedavra" pointing at me. I fee like I died with him.

I hear the doctor and the nurses leave to tell the rest of the family. "w-why d-did y-you l-leave m-me?" I sob. I feel the burn, rip tear stab in my heart as I realize what is happening. This isn't a horrible nightmare that I can just wake up from, it's reality. My Ron has just died from killing himself, all I know is I want to follow. My Ron is gone.


	14. Chapter 14 Was It Before or After

(A/N: sorry it took me so long to update. I had to work all weekend. I hope you like this chapter. Please R&R)

Chapter 14 Was It Before or After

Ron's POV

I find myself in a hospital bed. I look around, wondering how I survived the poison. I remember everything that everyone said. _Hermione lies!_ My annoying inside voice whispers. I shudder. I hear sobbing. I see my 'Mione sobbing her eyes out on my chest. "It's all m-my fault" I can hear her sobbing

"'Mione," I whisper weakly. Hermione looks up.

"**_Ron_**!" Hermione shrieks. She grabs my shoulders and pulls me into her arms.

I put my arms around her suspiciously. Shouldn't she be upset that I'm alive? Shouldn't she be on her honeymoon with her precious _Vicky_?

"Y-you're a-alive! O-oh R-Ron I-I t-thought I-I l-lost y-you!" she sobs in my shoulder.

"What are you doing her 'Mione? Shouldn't you be on your honeymoon with Viktor?" I ask without emotion, my blue eyes the same way.

"I didn't marry him, Ron," Hermione whispers. I would never leave you." She says, clutching me tighter with every word.

I'm not listening. 'She loves me,' I think happily to myself. _No she doesn't. She doesn't' want you to die, she's just pretending. She's just leading you on. She married Viktor . Why does she want to marry a worthless choleric redhead like you?_ I wince at the horrible voice.

"I couldn't marry Viktor, Ron. I know I'll always love you more."

"Yeah right," I say, anger and hurt rising in me. "Was that before or **_AFTER_** I drank the poison Hermione?" I nearly shout. "'Oh, I don't want poor pathetic Ron to commit suicide, so I'll pretend to love him,' Can you imagine how much it hurts me to know that?" I look at her, my blue eyes full of anger and hurt. "I mean, do you know what it's like to go through hell ever single day? I mean, sure maybe you had a bad school career when you were younger, but it got better didn't it? Well, not me. The best thing that will ever happen to me is when I finally leave this worthless body!"

She starts to shake violently. "R-Ron, surely you don't m-mean that" she says her voice quivering.

"D' you know what it's like to cry EVERY SINGLE night?! Do you know what it's like to be a shadow. Oh that's right. Of course you haven't. You've been noticed because you're the smartest witch at Hogwarts. You've got top grades to give you fame. And Harry, well self explanatory. Do you know what it's like to try everything in your power to get noticed?! You don't know what it's like to be so poor that you feel like you're a burden! You don't know what it's like to be good at nothing! Do you, Hermione?! Do you?!"

"Ron," she says, her voice quivering. I don't hear her though. I'm staring at the engagement ring still on her finger, and the golden locket around her neck. Confused, the world starts spinning around me. I start to shake, and the next thing I know, everything's black.

I wake up slightly confused. 'Where in the hell am I?' I realize I'm alone. I see Hermione's wand sitting on the turquoise chair. I seize it and place it to my heart. "Well, this is it. This is the end for poor pathetic Ronald Weasley," I mutter to myself. '_It's easy, Avada Kadavra._ "Avada. . ."

But before I can say the next word, I feel the wand jerked out of my hands.

I realize I had my eyes closed. I open them and take in focus the image of Dumbledore himself.

He has an anxious look on his face. He's clutching Hermione's wand in his hands. "Would you like to talk to me?" Dumbledore asks me gently.

"Don't worry about me, Professor. I'm no importance in this world. Just a heavy burden. May I have the wand back, please?"

"Of course not!" Dumbledore snaps. He calms down. "I'd like to help you build up your emotional status again. Please tell me what's wrong."

I hesitate at first. However, I figure, since I'm in this bed for a long time, I don't have a choice. I tell Dumbledore everything. I feel as though a huge burden has been taken off my chest. Like I had tossed the ring of power in Mt. Doom.

"Ronald, you are cared for much more than you think you are. I mean, Miss Granger didn't marry Mr. Krum, because she loves _you_. You're family was falling apart when the doctors came out and said that you were dead. But when Miss Granger came out and said that you're alive, they were crying in tears of joy. "

"Look at this." He says, pulling out two objects from his pocket. The first one is my Prefect's badge. He probably made me a prefect out of pity. The second item is a frame.

Unconvinced, I look at the frame. The interior is gold and in red letters says, "_In honor of Ronald Weasley for special services to the school._"

"Big Deal," I say not convinced. "Harry has the same one,"

"Read the bottom,"

I look at the bottom, "_Hogwarts chess champion, and a loyal lovable friend,_" I gasp.

"None of your brothers have ever received special service awards. This makes you uniqully special. Please think your life over before trying again. Let Miss Granger explain. I'll leave you alone now,"

Dumbledore puts Hermione's wand on the bed and leaves. I pick it up, and aim it to my chest, again.

Voices suddenly enter my head.

_Ron, don't leave me. Please don't leave me I need you know. I love you._ It's Hermione.

**_Ron, don't leave me hanging. I look up to you, you know,"_** It's Ginny

**Ron, if it weren't for you, I'd be dead now** it's Harry.

I finally realize what I'm doing to my friends and family. I couldn't hurt them anymore. I drop the wand and lay back on my bed. Before I lie down, I see a pair of eyes twinkling through the doorway. Dumbledore smiles and says, "I'm proud of you, Ron."

I'm still not ready to see 'Mione yet. A couple of hours later, I get another visitor. It's the person who sold me the poison. I can tell by the nametag "Epans Sureves."

"Hey man!" I say angrily. "You sold me the wrong poison!"

I gasp as the person takes off his cloak. It _is_ Snape!

"Yes Weasley, it's me. Though we don't get along very well. Well, actually we don't get along at all," he grins at me. "I sold you a potion that would knock you out for a couple of days, and make you **_think_** you were dying, and a few minutes later, you wake up."

I've never been so angry in my life. I grab 'Mione's wand, aim it at Snape. Then I drop it. "T-thank you Professor." I stutter.

"Don't mention it. Oh, keep this quiet. I have a rep to protect, you know."

"Yes sir."

Snape leaves and I feel my mental health halfway restored. I lie down on the bed and fall into an uneasy sleep.


	15. Chapter 15 Best Friends Always Tell The ...

(A/N: Sorry it took so long to update. I had major writers block. But never fear, I won't keep you waiting long for the next chapters, I have them all figured out. I hope you enjoy this one. Please R&R -----RWfan------)

Chapter 15 Friends Always Tell the Truth

Harry's POV

It's been really quiet in the waiting room. Everyone's afraid they'll miss something if they talk. Ginny is trying to read The Two Towers, but her tears keep falling and are smudging the pages. I hold her hand tightly, hoping for some good news. Hermione has been visiting Ron for about an hour when I see the doctor walk out. I don't like the look on his face. We stand up, waiting anxiously for news.

The doctor takes a deep breath. "I'm sorry, but Ronald passed away."

That does it. I feel like I'm being beaten by the Whomping Willow. I feel like I'm being beaten to death by that twelve foot troll. I feel like I've been squeezed to death by the devil's snare. I feel like I've ran into a solid barrier. I feel just like I felt when the baskalisk fang pierced me. I feel as though my soul has been sucked out by a dementor; an empty shell. Ginny falls, and I catch her and bring her back to the chair. I hold her tightly in my arms. Her tears are soaking my shirt, while mine are damping her hair. "H-he's g-gone. M-my w-wonderful, a-awesome, l-lovable o-older b-brother i-is gone! H-he l-left m-me I-I'll n-never g-get to s-see h-him s-smile, o-or h-hear h-him l-laugh, o-r c-comfort m-me a-again." she sobs in my shoulder.

I say nothing, because I just don't know what to say. I can't believe I lost my best friend in the whole world. The one friend who has always been loyal and supportive, and helpful after all these years is gone. He died all because of the damn poison, wanting to die. _'You finally got what you wanted, and I'll never know why.'_ I think to myself. _Come back Ron! Come back! _

Suddenly, the door of the waiting room opens. I look up hopeful, hoping that by some wild chance the doctor would tell us he is wrong. It's Hermione. I look at her sadly. It must be ten times worse losing the one you love and best friend. Then I notice, she is smiling. She's crying, but she's smiling. I am furious. Why in the hell is she smiling? "Hermione . . what.. . ?"

Hermione looks at me, her face shining. "Ron's alive!"

" Hermione, you've got to get used to this. Ron's gone and he's never coming back," I say gently and quietly.

"I swear!"

Dumbledore decides to go and see if what Hermione is saying is true. He comes back a few minutes later. "Miss Granger is right. Ron's alive, and awake. However, his emotional status is the same. Professor Snape is visiting him right now. Then the nurse orders that Ron should rest for a couple of hours. I must return to school. The Hogwarts Express leaves in a few hours. Harry, Hermione, Ginny, you may come with Ron."

"Thank you Professor," I say happily. Things are finally looking up.

I've been waiting a couple of hours for Ron to rest so I can come and give him a piece of my mind. Hermione keeps pacing, and it's really making me nervous. I notice the locket. I'm glad that she's wearing it around her neck. Viktor suddenly comes up to her with a look of determination on his face. I have a bad feeling about thins. I overhear what he says. "Hermy-ninny. Since Veas-er Ron is avake, vould vou like to come to mv house so ve can get mar. . .," He stops and I can tell he notices the locket.

"Viktor, lets talk about this outside." I hear her say quietly. I have a good feeling that she's going to break up with him. _'It's about time she came to her senses and leave him and go to Ron!_' I think to myself. The nurse walks out. "Harry, Ronald wants to see you."

I can't believe it! I get to see my best friend again. I hurry to Ron's room, glad that things are getting better. I walk in his room. Ron's standing there, grinning at me again. He's still in a patients outfit. His eyes are red, but he's not crying anymore. I'm pleased to see that he's no longer shaking. "Hiya Harry!"

"Ron!"

We pull into a hug. I feel as though I can walk on air. My best friend is still here with me. I feel just like I did when I was told that I was a wizard. I feel just like when I won the Quidditch Cup, and the House Cup. I feel as though nothing could make me happier. We pull away. "Thanks for coming back, Ron." I say happily.

Ron gives me a little smile. "Thanks for visiting me," he says.

"No problem."

Ron sits back down on the bed. I see Hermione's wand sitting on the chair. Just in case, I take it and pocket it, to give it to her later. I sit on the chair, ready to talk to my best friend. I want to know how I can help Ron through this. "So," I say carefully. "How are you feeling?" I ask.

"Well, I don't know. When I was unconscious, I heard everything you, and all my family said, and it really helped me, but. . ." he trails off.

"But what?" I press on.

"Hermione. She said she didn't marry Viktor, but I just have a feeling in my heart that she did. It hurts me so much that she'd lie to me. She said that she went straight to the hospital after I was taken in, but I know she went after she got married. She said she loves me, but I bet she's just saying that to keep me from committing suicide," he says bitterly.

"Ron! Hermione loves you!"

"No she doesn't."

"Ron! You weren't even there! Well, I mean, you were there, but well you know. Ron, you don't know what happened."

Ron calms down a bit. "Okay Harry, tell me what happened."

**_Flashback_**

****

**_ It was Hermione's wedding day. Ginny was wearing pink robes, since she was one of her bridesmaids. I was wearing a fancy tux I rented. It was a half an hour before the wedding was to start. Ginny and I were walking to the garden, talking about all these events. _**

**_ "Harry, I think Hermione's making a big mistake. She loves Ron, and she knows it. Ron loves her, and he knows it. What are we going to do?" Ginny asks me, her hand slightly trembling in mine._**

**_ "All we can do is hope that Hermione makes the right choice and that Ron doesn't do anything cra. . ."_**

**_ My words are interrupted by a scream "No! Ron no!" It's Hermione. "Harry, Ginny, somebody HELP!"_**

**_ Frightened, Ginny and I ran as fast as we could to where the screams were coming from. _**

**_ I gasped as the worst possible sight came before my eyes. Hermione was on the grass, with Ron in her arms. I can hear her whimper words that said, "Don't leave me, Ron. I love you. I love you." Ron was very pale, his face was losing color by the minute, his eyes shut. I notice a thin bottle in his hands with the words "poison". _**

**_ "Oh my God! T-this c-can't b-be h-happening," Ginny started sobbing as she fell. I caught her and held her tight in my arms. _**

**_ The rest of the Weasleys and Viktor rushed over a few seconds later. Mrs. Weasley started sobbing, just like Ginny and Hermione. _**

**_ However, Mr. Weasley stayed calm. He knelt beside Ron. He looked up quickly. "We need to get him to the hospital NOW!" he picked Ron up and apparated. _**

**_ "I'm going too," I said without hesitation. _**

**_ "Me too," Hermione responded immediately._**

**_ "But Hermy-ninny. What about the wedding?"_**

**_ "Viktor, he's my best friend. He needs me, and I need him! The wedding is off."_**

******_End of Flashback_**

Ron looks at me confused. "Harry, are you serious?"

I look at him in disbelief. "Ron, I'm your best friend. Best friends always tell the truth."

The next thing I know, Ron's face is shining. "Harry, will you please go and tell Hermione that I wish to see her."

"My pleasure," I say happily.

I leave Ron's room, smiling for the first time since we got here. I feel things are going to be great once again.


	16. Chapter 16 Revenge

Chapter 16 Revenge

Hermione's POV

I walk quickly to the waiting room. I feel three things inside of me: happiness, sorrow, and regret. Happy that Ron's alive, sorrowful because I love him, and regret, because I didn't tell him I loved him when I had the chance. Immediately everyone looks at me with the deepest sorrow, until they notice I'm smiling and crying at the same time.

"Hermione. . . what is?" Harry asks.

"Ron's alive," I whisper.

"Hermione…" Harry starts sympathetically.

"He's alive. I swear!" I say, trying to get them to believe me.

"**_What?_**" they all exclaim.

"Hermione, you've gone mad! He's gone, and he's never coming back!"

"I'm telling you!"

Dumbledore leaves the waiting room and goes to Ron's room, as if to see if I'm am actually telling the truth. He comes back a few minutes later. To my delight, his eyes are twinkling. "He's awake and almost full of energy. He is still unstable, as his mental health goes. Professor Snape is paying him a short visit that should help. The doctor orders that he gist rest after that, for at least a couple of hours."

I sit down happily, but then Ron's words start echoing in my head.

_"Did you love me before or **AFTER **I drank the poison,"_

_ "'Oh I don't want poor pathetic Ronald Weasley to commit suicide, so I'll pretend to love him."_

_ "Do you know how much it hurts me to know that? It's breaking my heart, that's what!"_

_ "Go off with Viktor,"_

I stand up and start pacing. Viktor comes and approaches me. He's still wearing his tux for the wedding. I however, changed out of that. I'm wearing a purple tank top and blue jeans. The locket is around my neck. I don't care anymore. All I care about is being with my Ron for the rest of my days.

"Hermy-ninny, since Veas-er Ron is avake, vy don't ve go back to my house and get mar. . ." He stops and I can see he's staring at the locket around my neck.

"Viktor," I say quietly. "Let's talk about this outside."

We walk out of the waiting room and to the large lobby, which contains broomstick racks and many different fireplaces to use floo powder in different colors, green, orange, purple, blue, and many more.

"Hermy-ninny,. . who gave vou that?" he asks slowly, pointing at the locket around my neck.

"No one _gave_ it to me. I-I found it in Ron's robes. H-he bought it for me."

"Take it off, vou're mine nov."

"I'm afraid I can't do that," I say calmly. "You see Viktor I'm wearing this locket, because it reminds me of someone I love and want to spend the rest of my life with: Ronald Weasley,"

"But vou're MINE! Vou svore vourselv to me!"

"I didn't swear myself to you. I said I'd marry you. But now, I've realized who I belong with. Not you."

"But I can give vou monev, fame!" Viktor protests.

"Well, Ron can give me love, passion, and protection. I'm sorry Viktor, but it's over!" I say, taking off the wedding ring and placing it in his hand.

"Vou can't just valk out on me! I von't let vou!" Viktor says angrily.

"Just watch me," I say, striding back to the waiting room.

"Hermione, back so soon?" asks Ginny when I sit beside her. "Did you marry Viktor already?"

I show her my left hand, without a ring. Ginny smiles brightly. I notice she's here alone. "Ginny, where's Harry?" I ask.

"He's visiting Ron at the moment."

At that very moment, Harry walks out the door. "Hermione, Ron wishes to see you."

I jump up eagerly. _'He wants to see me! Now I can show him how much I love him,_' I think happily to myself. Harry smiles as we pass. "Here's you're wand," he whispers. "Just in case," I nod, placing the wand in the back pocket of my blue jeans. I walk to Ron's room. I am surprised when I see Viktor walking out of Ron's room. I have a bad feeling about this. I break into a run.

I rush in. Ron's standing in the middle of his white room, looking at the golden mirror above the sink. I look at the reflection too.

Ron's face is paler than ever. His eyes are bloodshot and red. He's shaking. I gasp. I notice that he has a heavy black eye, and several bruises on his cheeks.

"Ron, are you all right?" I ask timidly.

He doesn't turn to face, but he looks at me through the reflection of the mirror. "Go away, Hermione," he says quietly

What in the hell did Viktor do to him?!?!

"Ron, what happened? What in the hell did Viktor do to you?" I ask.

"Hermione, just go, it's not your concern," he says sharply.

"No, I WON'T" I snap. "Ron, I love you."

I see his eyes widen, then flinch. "No! You mustn't! Go Hermione! Please? For me?"

I start to protest at first, but those words start stinging my heart. I nod sadly, and turn to leave the room. All I know is I have to find Viktor and find out what he said and did.

I run in the direction where I saw Viktor go. I find him in the lobby staggering to the fireplace. He's drunk. I run to him and spin him around.

"Oh. .. . hic hello Hermy-ninny!"

"Don't you 'Hello Hermy-ninny' me! What in the hell did you do to Ron, you bastard!" I spit, anger coursing through me faster than hurt

I .. hic told him ve vere married, because I vas angry at vou for . . hic breaking up vith me. I told him to stav avayv from vou or I'll . . hic kill him. Vell, that didn't seem to vork, so I threatened to kill vou . . hic if he ever came near vou." _Oh my God! Ron REALLY loves me!_

I slap Viktor hard on the face. "I can't believe you did that to him! Mark my words, Viktor, we'll never. . repeat NEVER get back together. I wish I never met you. And for your information, my name is HERMIONE! Goodbye."

I run as fast as I can to Ron's room. All I can think about is getting back to him as quickly as possible to make things right again. The door is locked. Thank goodness Harry gave me back my wand. "Alohamora". Once I enter Ron's room, the sight is horrible. Ron's sitting on his bed, small tears coursing down his face. He has a knife firmly pressed in his chest, just enough to draw blood. "T-two," he sobs. I aim my wand at him before he hits three, "Expellearmus," I say quickly.

I see the knife fly out of Ron's hands and into my own. I take it and head toward Ron. His eyes grow wide, and I bet he's hoping I'll plunge it in his chest. I take the knife and throw it out the open window I sit down next to Ron. I whisper "Auxulium," to my wand to get rid of the blood running down his chest.

"Hermione! What did you do that for?! Why won't you let me kill myself?" he asks angrily. I refuse to answer that question. I realize I have tears running down my face.

"Ron, we need to talk."


	17. Chapter 17 I Am Home

I Need You

Chapter 17 I am Home

Ron's POV

"Harry, tell Hermione that I wish to see her," I say happily. Harry had just told me what had happened after I drank the poison. Trusting my best friend, I believe what he says. I believe that Hermione loves me.

"My pleasure," Harry says happily.

Without warning, Viktor comes into my room. He locks the door and whispers "silence," to his wand, and I know that he has made the room soundproof, so no one outside can hear what's going on.

I feel my heat sink. She married him. I knew it all along. I can trust no one now. '_I don't care how long it_ _takes_; _I'm going to kill myself, no matter what!' I _think to myself. '_I'm better off dead_.'

I stand up shakily I feel myself plummeting down once more.

"Listen Veasley. I don't knov vhat those liars told vou, but Hermy-ninny Krum is mine. Ve got married once vou voke up!"

Each word burns my heart. I can't believe that everyone's been lying all this time!

Viktor continues. "If vou ever come near her, I'll kill vou."

I say nothing. '_Go ahead,'_ I think to myself. '_It'll save me a lot of trouble.'_

WHAM! I've just been punched in the face. I don't feel any pain. I just stand there, not making a sound. I've felt pain ten times worse. Viktor doesn't realize that I'm used to pain by now. Hell, I've been cutting myself all sixth year, and what I've attempted to kill myself twice already, and not succeeding. His fists aren't going to do anything, because I can't feel the pain. Viktor hits me again and again on different areas of my face, trying to get a whimper out of me. I just stand there, taking all the abuse without making a sound.

Suddenly the beatings stop. Viktor looks madder than ever. He says slowly, "If vou ever come near my _dear_ Hermy-ninny I'll kill her, make no mistake avout that,"

I feel colors draining from my face. I feel as though he has just hit me again. I bite my lip tasting the blood, and nod slowly.

Viktor gives me a last glare, unlocks the door and gets rid of the silence spell, and leaves the room unsteadily, I notice.

I look in the mirror. I have a big black eye. My face is covered in bruises. I'm shaking more than ever. I'm going to kill myself so Hermione can stay alive.

Speaking of Hermione, I see her standing by the door. "Ron, are you all right?" she asks timidly.

I don't turn to face, but look at her through the reflection of the mirror. "Go away, Hermione," I say quietly.

"Ron, what happened? What in the hell did Viktor do to you?" she asks.

_Told me the truth_ I think bitterly to myself. "Hermione, just go, it's not your concern," I say sharply, panic rising in me...

"No, I WON'T" she snaps. "Ron, I love you."

My eyes widen then flinch. Words are echoing in my head _if you ever come near my dear Hermy-ninny, I'll kill her._

"No! You mustn't! Go Hermione! Please? For me?" I say frantically.

She starts to protest at first, the look on her face stings my heart. The words _I love you_ break my heart. How badly I want to tell her how much I love her. She nods sadly, and turns to leave the room. All I know is I have to kill myself before she tries to come to me again.

I look around the hospital for something to use in killing myself. I find the sharp knife next to my plate, fork, and last two pieces of steak that I had for lunch, sitting on the table with all my gifts. I shut and lock the door, so no one can come in. I grab the knife and sit on the bed. Suddenly, a vision over passes me. I see memories of when I was a child, when I was new to Hogwarts, when I met my true love, and me now, about to end my life, and succeed. I take off my shirt, so I can have no protection what so ever when I do this.

'_Well this is it,_ 'I think happily to myself, placing the knife on my now bare chest, next to my heart. '_I have no one I can trust. No family, no friends, and no one to love me. It's better this way._'

I close my eyes. '_On the count of three,'_ I think to myself. I can feel the blood running down my torso from the blade pressing against it, gently. Tears are running down my face, because I really don't want it to end like this. I tried so hard, but I could never do anything right. Nothing except this. "One," I whisper. "T-two," I sob.

"Expellearmus," I hear a voice cry out. Without warning, the knife suddenly flies out of my hands. I open my eyes. Hermione is standing in the doorway, the knife clutched in her hand, wand in the other. She has tears in her eyes. "Hermione!" I shout angrily. "Why won't you let me kill myself?" I stop when I see her face.

She comes toward me, holding the knife. I'm hoping she'll plunge it through my heart.

Much to my dismay, she throws it out the window; tears are coursing down her cheeks. She sits down next to me and heals the small wound where blood was running down my chest. "R-ron. W-we n-need t-to t-talk." She says.

"Hermione go! It's for your own good! Why won't you let me kill myself! You'll be better off without me," I say sadly, looking at my hands, wishing I was still clutching the knife.

"_Better OFF!_ _BETTER OFF!_ I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU JUST SAID THAT! IF YOU KILL YOURSELF, I'M GOING HAVE TO KILL MYSELF AS WELL!"

"Why?" I ask, confused.

"Why? WHY! Because I love you Ronald Weasley that's why!" she shouts.

"But if you '_love'_ me, Hermione, then why did you go off and marry Viktor?" I ask with no emotion.

"I didn't marry Viktor," she says, finally calming down.

"Yes you did. Why else do you think he'd come and threaten to kill you if I get close to you? Because you know I love you, and you don't want to see me again!" I say, the pain hitting me like the knife should've.

"R-Ron," she says quietly, trying to look into my eyes, but I keep looking in my hands. "Will you e-ever believe a word I say?" she asks.

"Nope, 'fraid I can't," I say.

"FINE!" she says exasperatingly. I guess I'll have to prove my love to you."

I snort, like anyone could ever love me. Tears are running down my cheeks more steadily just at the thought.

"Do you remember what I told you when you were unconscious?" she asks.

"Every little detail."

"Well I have proof of that."

I look up into her face. She turns her left wrist and I can see a horrible looking scar across the vein. _I can't believe that she tried to kill herself because she loves me_. On the other hand, I've been trying to kill myself, because I love her.

"S-so, you really did slit your wrist," I say shakily.

She nods mutely. I take her left hand in my right and compare her suicidal scar to mine. They look exactly alike. Then I turn her hand around. No wedding ring. I then, notice the locket around her neck. B-but It couldn't be true!

"You're not fooling me, Hermione! Stop messing with me! Besides, if Viktor sees you, you'll die!" I say worriedly.

"Ron, Viktor was drunk, couldn't you tell by the way he was walking?"

I remember clearly. Then I suddenly remember his slurred speech. But yet. . .

"Stop lying to me, Hermione! Just go," I say shakily.

"All right! That _DOES_ it," she says exasperatedly. "You've asked for it."

She grabs me and presses her lips against mine. _No_ the voice screams in my head.

I feel the world explode. I feel as though I had just become head boy. I feel as though I just had won the house cup and Quidditch Cup again. I feel as though I could lift the whole world on my hand and spin it around on my pinky. That one little kiss extricates me from the hell I've been experiencing for so long. All because of one fact: _she loves me, she REALLY loves me!_

My arms wrap around her waist as her arms go around my neck. I feel my mental heath restoring fully just knowing that all my family and friends have been with me all a long. They have told the truth all along.

We break apart. Hermione's lip starts trembling slightly. "There has never been a single moment when I hadn't wished you'd love me," she whispers.

I pull her in my arms and kiss her again, happier than I've ever been. We pull apart. "I think I'm ready to get out of this damned place," I say happily.

Hermione smiles at me, "Don't swear," she says teasingly. "I'll go get the nurse."

The doctor insists that I stay at the hospital for three more days. I wait impatiently for it, but I'm somewhat very scared. Hermione stays by my side all hours and minutes of the day. I'm glad, because I've been waiting all these years for her to be mine.

Finally the end of the third day approaches. I'm dressed in a blue sweatshirt and khaki pants. Hermione comes in to help me leave.

I feel panic rising in me. "I can't do this, Hermione," I say fearfully. "What if my family rejects me?" I mean, after all, I've done nothing but hurt them.

"Oh, Ron, don't worry about it. They've been waiting a week to see you. I'll be right beside you. Always."

I smile warmly at her. Finally, I feel like I'm ready. I take her outstretched hand as she helps me off the bed and back on my feet. Slowly we walk out of the room. Hermione holds my get-well things in a bag in her other hand.

The first person I see is my beloved sister. I let go of Hermione as she rushes into my arms. I hug her tightly, apologizing for all the pain I've inflicted on her.

Next is Harry, my loyal best friend. I give him a tight hug as well. My mouth drops open as I see my whole family there: Mum, Dad, Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, and George. I get tight hugs from all my family members. Mum's crying she's so happy. Percy apologizes over and over for the way he treated me. I tell him I forgive him, because I learned not to hate. (Well, except Malfoy, but that's a different story.)

The next evening at 8 PM, Harry, Ginny, Hermione, and I take floo powder to a Hogwarts fireplace. Harry and I recognize the fireplace of the teacher's lounge (reminder of hiding in the cloak closet during second year.)

"Blimey! I'm tired. I think I'll go to bed," I say, yawning.

"Aren't you hungry?" Hermione asks, as she takes my hand. "We're right in the middle of dinner."

"Oh yeah, now that I think about it, I _am_ hungry. Let's go." I say, squeezing her hand.

We walk the familiar route to the Great Hall, chatting along the way. I can tell something is very different when we enter the Great Hall. All the lights are off and I can't see anything. I take out my wand blindly. "Lumos," I mutter.

"SURPRISE!"

I almost faint from shock. The whole Great Hall is decorated with confetti and all sort of stuff. All the students and teachers are there. I get hugs from many of my classmates. I wonder if they know about my suicidal problems. Hermione tells me that Dumbledore told them that I was very ill. I'm glad he didn't tell the whole truth. It's quiet embarrassing really. A cake is in the middle of the table, written "Welcome Back." Across the Gryffindor Table is a sign to blazon happiness that I'm back, "Welcome Back Ron!" in red and gold letters. There are messages from my classmates on this banner. Balloons everywhere. Then, I notice that all my family is here. A long banner is stretched across the teacher's tables as well. I look at Hermione, Harry, and Ginny. They're grinning at me happily.

"Hermione, Gin, Harry. . . did you?"

"Dumbledore said we could do this to show you how much you're cared for." Hermione says.

I grin sheepishly. "You guys didn't have to,"

"I know we didn't have to, but we want to. We want to prove to you how much you mean to us." Ginny says, smiling.

I give Harry and Ginny a big hug. "Thanks. You don't know how much this means to me."

"Not as much as you mean to us," Hermione says.

I pick her up and spin her around happily. Music starts up. I notice that a small dance floor has been formed in the middle of the Great Hall. I recognize the first song immediately. It's our song. _From This Moment On._

I turn to Hermione. "It's our song! Would you dance with me, 'Mione," I ask.

She kisses me on the lips, "It would be my great pleasure,"

We move to the dance floor. During the middle of the song, I realize that we're the only ones dancing. A circle has formed around us as our song is played. Professor McGonagall is standing on the side, dabbing her eyes. I turn my attention to my true love. "I love you Hermione," I say smoothly.

"I love you Ron," she whispers back. "Promise you won't leave me,"

"_I promise you this,_" I whisper. "_I will love you as long as I live, from this moment on," _I say, leaning in and kissing her, finally finding where I belong. I am home.


	18. Chapter 18 The Question

I Need You

Chapter 18 The Question

Hermione's POV

The year of Hogwarts goes by fast. I can't ask for anything more to make me happy. The first semester exams have just ended. To celebrate, Ron's taking me out to dinner. It makes me so happy that he never frowns anymore. In a couple of days, I'm going to his house for Christmas.

I'm in the Girl's Dormitory applying more make-up to my face. I'm wearing a long glittery red dress. My hair is neatly curled, and the locket is glittering against my neck.

I spray myself with perfume, and then head down stairs to the Common Room.

Once I enter the room, I hear gasps. The girls are looking at me enviously, while the boys are smitting. Ron's standing by the portrait hole, holding a bouquet of beautiful red roses. He must've remembered that is my favorite flower. I take his hand as he leads me out the portrait hole.

"Where are we going tonight?" I ask, squeezing his hand.

"For me to know and you to find out," he says, blindfolding me.

I feel a rush of excitement as he takes my hands and leads me blindfolded to somewhere.

When I can see again, I find he's led me into the library. The bookshelves have been moved aside. A table covered by an elegant tablecloth in the middle. Candles are in the center along with two plates and utensils. A small vase is between the candles. I put the bouquet in the vase.

"Oh Ron! It's wonderful!" I exclaim in delight. Ron smiles as he pulls out my chair for me. _So gallant_ I think to myself.

During dinner, which Snape is serving us, (he's dressed in a black and white maid's uniform. Ron said that he had to do it to pay him back for the poison), Things go well. We talk about the exams, and try to avoid mentioning anything that happened the past summer.

Ron looks very pale. He's shaking. I have a bad feeling about this, though the date's been great. (It just reminds me of him in his suicidal days.)

In the middle of dessert, I hear our song playing. _From This Moment On_

"Hermione, I love you. I love everything about you, as you know. Every time I look at you, my heart races. Every time you kiss me, I feel as though I can walk on air. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Hermione Marie Granger. . ." he says, kneeling before me. "Will you marry me?" he asks, holding out the most beautiful ring I ever seen. 24 karat gold with rubies and sapphire, just like my locket. I smile in delight. I've been waiting for this moment since I was eleven.

"Oh, Ron. I can't think of anything I'd rather do than spend the rest of my life with you." I say happily.

He slips the ring on my finger and pulls me into a wonderful kiss. I can see the fireworks much brighter now. When the kiss is over, I can hear filibuster fireworks going off around the room, colors of red and gold bouncing on the walls.

"SURPRISE!" Harry, Ginny, and the rest of the Gryffindors along with Fred and George are here. They each hug me and congratulate me and Ron. I turn to Ron, my face shining.

"I told them I was going to propose to you tonight," he says, taking me into his arms. "I'd thought you'd like it."

I look into his blue eyes, my face shining with happy tears. "I'm proud to be the future Mrs. Weasley." I say happily.

Ron grins at me, as he places his lips on mine.

The End


End file.
